dioses,titanes,y vampiros
by kratos-destroyer
Summary: soy malo para los resumenes pacen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad** = Estoy seriamente mal con estas cosas y la mayoría de las veces me olvido de ellos por completo. Así que me estoy poniendo ésta en reposo durante toda la historia, 'k? Nada es mío (pero la trama) Percy Jackson pertenece al señor Riordan y Crepúsculo pertenece a la Sra. Meyer, y también algunas escenas reconocibles pertenecen a los dos autores. Si yo tuviera que hacer que pensar en serio que me gustaría escribir fanfics? por favor ...

Introducción

El avión volaba sin problemas, pero mi corazón latía frenéticamente. No me gusta volar. Aún montado en un Pegaso asusta la mierda volando fuera de mí, siempre espero un rayo de luz que derribó en mí ... y pensar que soy un natural a montar a caballo.

Negué con la cabeza y miró al cielo por la ventana pequeña. El cielo está perfectamente azul y estamos incluso más alto que las nubes. "Es un día perfecto" que el piloto había dicho antes, en un tono alegre. Si ... derecha.

Mira, yo no tengo que subir en el aire. Ninguno de Poseidón (o incluso el Hades ') los niños deben volar.

Sin embargo, estas no son circunstancias normales.

Debo explicar que no? En primer lugar de todos los dioses son reales. Ahora, antes de obtener toda emocionada que no sé acerca de un Dios, el hombre infame viejo con la barba y todo, eso es una cuestión teológica que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy diciendo.

Estoy hablando de los viejos dioses. Los doce hombres y mujeres que vivieron en el palacio en la cima del monte Olimpo en la antigua Grecia. Sí, esos dioses. ¿Por qué hablo Inglés, si me refiero a los dioses? Fácil, se movieron hacia el oeste como el centro de la civilización occidental se movió. En primer lugar a Roma, y luego a un montón de otros lugares y en estos momentos están en los .. Deja de mirarme así, no estoy loco!

Simplemente no les importa mucho la historia, soy una chica de diecisiete años de edad, que tiene más problemas en su regazo en este momento que la historia acaba de antiguo. De todas formas, ahora los dioses viven (aún en el Olimpo) en el piso 600 de la Empire State Building. Sí, hay un piso de 600. ¿Por qué no lo ves? A causa de la niebla. La niebla es el aura que enmascara todos los mortales, no de los ojos de los mortales. ¿Estamos todos en la misma página ahora? Bueno, volvamos a la historia a la mano!

La mayoría de los Dioses y Diosas pasar mucho tiempo de sus mortales de reuniones y si todo va bien que conectar y listo! Los bebés nacen. Esos bebés se llaman semidioses (mitad Dios mitad mortal). Estos semidioses tienen un olor muy fuerte que es casi idéntico a su padre piadoso, y tienden a atraer a los monstruos. (En caso de necesitar un recordatorio de que de Hércules e Hidra). El único lugar seguro para estar si eres un semidiós es un lugar que se llama "campo de la media sangre". Antes de pedir que no tiene nada que con Harry Potter, JK, aunque es un hijo de Apolo (¿por qué crees que la pobre señora que perdió?)

Ese campo está en Long Island, Nueva York. No tratar de mirar hacia arriba, que tiene fronteras mágicas contra los mortales y que nunca lo encontrará. Normalmente es un hermoso lugar para estar. tiene todo lo que pueda imaginar, cabinas (una por cada Dios), la Casa Grande, donde todas las reuniones se llevan a cabo, el pabellón de comedor, una pared para escalar, establos, armería y un bosque muy peligroso.

El problema comenzó hace unas semanas. Alguien preparado el pino del jardín mágico y ahora todo el mundo puede entrar en él. Incluyendo los mortales y los monstruos más importante.

Ayer se le dio una misión y un grupo de semidioses se van y recuperar una cura. Mi hermano menor, Percy también un hijo de Poseidón, y sus dos mejores amigos Annabeth, hija de Atenea, y Grover, un sátiro, se coló fuera del campamento para ir a la misma búsqueda (como la chica (Clarisse, hija de Ares) que se le dio la misión tiene cero posibilidades de lograr realmente nada) y me mandaron al otro lado del país para esconderse.

No me gusta esconderse, pero mi madre tenía un punto de echarme. Si el campo se rompe entonces estoy en problemas mucho mayores que los semidioses son. Usted ve, yo no soy un semidiós. Ya se lo dije a mi padre es Poseidón, dios griego de los mares, los terremotos, los océanos, y las tormentas. Lo que no te dije que mi madre es Afrodita, la diosa griega de la belleza, el amor, la gracia, el deseo, la sexualidad, el placer y la procreación. Ver el problema ahora?

Me dieron dos opciones o bien viven en el Olimpo con los dioses (incluyendo a mi mamá, papá paso que por cierto trató de matarme cuando yo era un bebé, el novio de mamá ... y el resto de nuestra familia perfectamente normal pero altamente disfuncional. si, no me lo creo tampoco) o ir a vivir (y oculta) con la única hija de Poseidón otros. Elegí la segunda y el tío de Zeus no prometió golpeó el avión y matar a mí.

Cerré mi diario de mar verde y lo puso en mi bolsa de mano antes de acostarse de nuevo en mi asiento y dejé que mis ojos se cierren por un momento y el piloto aún en la voz alegre misma, incluso después de seis horas completas de un vuelo directo anunció que llegó a nuestra destino y vamos a bajar ahora. No trató de tragar y aterrizamos sin problemas. Ahora sé por qué algunas personas se besan el asfalto cuando aterrizan.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: ¿Puedo tener un Tenedor, por favor?

Esperé a que la mayoría de las personas a abandonar el avión y sólo entonces me puse de pie, llegó a mis artículos de mano y salió del avión. He seguido el laberinto de las personas a la zona de recogida de equipajes y tengo mi maleta y la bolsa de lona. Asegurarse de mantener un ojo claro a mi alrededor, me dirigí afuera, donde me encontré con un policía.

Fue en sus comienzos a treinta y cinco años, alrededor de 32-35, con pelo castaño y rizado, ojos verde mar idéntica a la de nuestro padre, de pie sobre 6'0'' y la construcción de la media. Él también tenía el bigote policía clásico, pero en vez de hacer que se vea como un palurdo, sirvió para hacer que se vea un poco mayor de lo que probablemente era. A pesar de que parecía que había conseguido una patada en una zona muy sensible cuando me vio me podía sentir un aura de poder subestimado a su alrededor.

"Isabella?"

"Hola, usted debe ser Charlie. Por favor, llámeme Bella"

Él asintió con la cabeza. ya sea un hombre de pocas palabras, o simplemente deja de sorprenderse.

"A ver si su equipaje"

"Oh, eso está bien"

Cogió la maleta del carro y le sonrió. Ok está bien parecido en una especie de padre cierto, le devolvió la sonrisa. Puse mi bolso y el bolso sobre mi hombro y nos dirigimos hacia el exterior. Fue un día ligeramente nublado, pero los dos nos ponemos nuestras gafas de sol. se acercó a un crucero que decía: 'sheriff' en el lado y yo no podía dejar de sonreír de nuevo.

se trataba de un viaje de tres horas que pasó en la conversación un tanto forzados sobre todo sobre el campo y los fundamentos en mi artículo de portada (me hacía pasar por su hija) antes de llegar a un pequeño pueblo situado debajo, lo que parecía ser, las nubes sin fin. Fue cerca del océano y pequeño, muy pequeño. De acuerdo con el cartel de bienvenida que se aprobó su sólo 3000 personas.

Estábamos pasando un parque bastante grande, con una glorieta en el centro que se enciende con un gazillion pequeñas luces blancas de Navidad y tenía pequeños arbustos de rosas, que me recordó mucho a un ajuste de TV. Charlie estacionado y se volvió para mirarme.

"Mi cocina es demasiado vacía. ¿Quieres ver la ciudad y conseguir algo de comer o está demasiado cansado?"

"He estado sentado durante los últimos nueve horas. Algunos a pie suena muy bien"

Yo con cara de palo y él se rió y me dio un rápido recorrido por la ciudad y luego nos dirigimos a un restaurante de la esquina para comer. nos dieron la "mesa de mafia ', una mesa en la esquina, frente a las ventanas que nos permitieron ver la extensión de toda la cena. una señora vino a conseguir nuestros pedidos

"Hey Charlie, ¿quién es esta chica?"

"Es posible que desee cubrir sus oídos"

Le dije a Charlie y le sonrió a la camarera.

"Tú ya me conoces, soy Bella, hija de Charlie me he pasado los veranos aquí, bien.?"

Le dije con total convicción en mi voz. La dama sonrió en el reconocimiento como la niebla trabajado con mi voz y le dio algunos vagos recuerdos de que yo esté allí.

"Bien, por supuesto. Yo reconozco que sabe la miel"

"Voy a tener un bistec y papas a la Bella.?"

"Voy a tener la misma"

La dama sonrió y sacudió nuestro orden hacia abajo y se alejó.

"Wow. Incluso casi llegué a creer eso. ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Charmspeaking, la capacidad de sólo unos pocos de los niños de Afrodita tiene. Yo, básicamente, le dijo que se acordaba de mí y ella lo hizo"

"Wow"

La comida llegó a continuación. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Charlie si pudiera hacer una ofrenda a los dioses, cuando trajo el cenicero entre nuestros platos y lagrimeo una servilleta de papel, encendió un pequeño fuego. él me dio una sonrisa y cortar una porción de la mejor parte de su juego y lo arrojó a las llamas. Yo estaba al lado. Yo hice lo mismo y envió una oración a los dioses.

"Mamá, papá, por favor, ayudar a cumplir con su misión alegre '

Abrí los ojos y empezó a comer. Después de la cena nos fuimos a casa de Charlie.

Era una casa pequeña, blanca de dos pisos en las afueras de la ciudad con un patio agradable.

"Esto es todo. Dormitorios y un baño están arriba, cocina, sala de estar y la planta baja tenemos"

Asentí con la cabeza y lo siguió escaleras arriba con mi equipaje.

"Normalmente me levanto a las 6 e ir a la cafetería para el desayuno alrededor de las 7. ¿Estás bien con eso?"

"Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Charlie"

"Noche Bella"

Yo estaba dormida tan pronto como mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

n problemas. Ahora sé por qué algunas personas se besan el asfalto cuando aterrizan.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Mi! ¿Qué grandes colmillos que tiene

Mis ojos se abrieron con los primeros rayos de sol antes de que se escondió detrás de las nubes ligeras. Me levanté y se enderezó la tradicional camiseta naranja con 'Campamento Mestizo' las palabras que llevaba a la cama. Abrí las cortinas y las ventanas para dejar que la brisa matutina y se dirigió al baño.Después me vestí en un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca que tenía una imagen de la fresa en la parte inferior izquierda y un par de zapatillas de deporte. Vi un par de chicas vestidas como que la noche anterior por lo que debe encajar perfectamente, pensé.

En la planta baja de Charlie estaba tomando una taza de café frotándose los ojos.

"¿Usted bebe el café?"

"Es un azul pitufo culo de?"

Me dijo en broma y me serví una taza generosa. Al parecer, Charlie no es un hombre locuaz en las mañanas, él mantuvo los ojos cerrados y bebieron dos tazas de café, hasta que logró abrirlas.

"¿Puede usted ir a calentar el crucero?"

refunfuñó. Ocultar mi sonrisa me asintió con la cabeza y hombros de mi mochila, me dirigí afuera. Pronto se unió a mí en la corbata sans uniforme y nos fuimos a la cena lo mismo que ayer por la noche.

"Charlie, ¿por qué siempre se come aquí? Vi un par de comensales en el camino"

"Debido a que son una mierda. He intentado una cuando me mudé aquí y llovió durante tres semanas seguidas"

Me eché riendo. Suena como algo que haría de Zeus. Ahogar la ciudad si no le gustaba la oferta!

"El jefe siempre?"

la misma mujer regordeta de la noche anterior le pidió a Charlie

"Sí, y ..."

"¿Tienes fruta?"

Le pregunté. Su bastante malo que no voy a ejercer tanto aquí no hay necesidad de comer como un cerdo también.

"Sí"

"¿Puedo tener un panecillo y un plátano, por favor?"

"Claro cariño y café ¿verdad?"

Charlie y yo asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Tan pronto como ella estaba fuera del alcance del oído de Charlie consiguió el papel que estaba sobre la mesa y mantener a los deportes y la sección de noticias que me dio el resto. Me sonrió y me las características. Hicimos una pequeña charla en el desayuno y pronto llegó el momento de ir a la escuela. Estaba justo en la autopista así que Charlie dijo que me daría un ascensor, ya que es mi primer día y todo.

En el semáforo justo antes de la escuela de zoom a la vista sentí que el engrosamiento de la niebla que nos rodea. Charlie hizo un giro en bruto y se estacionó bruscamente. Yo estaba a punto de conseguir mi espada, pero ambos estábamos equivocados. No hubo monstruo alrededor. Cuando la niebla se rompió vi que mis pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte se ha ido. En su lugar me puse una falda de mezclilla corta de color rojo descolorido y altos botines negros de tacón. Tenía el pelo de su cola de caballo caer los hombros, en sus ondas naturales. Tras una inspección más detallada sobre un espejo vi que también usaban maquillaje. Ni siquiera necesita el maquillaje! Tener a Afrodita como mi madre me equipada con una función de gran apariencia. Una sombra de la luz natural del ojo, pestañas largas, delineador de ojos, incluso fina y labios de rosa!

"¡Madre!"

Yo no podía dejar de exclamar. En voz alta. Charlie soltó una risita.

"Ni una palabra!"

Yo le dije y él asintió con la cabeza cómicamente hacerme decidir no para decirle que él era el bigote-less y que su pelo había perdido su estilo ondulado / Shaggy y ahora estaba en un estilo ondulado-todavía-de punta. Se puso en la escuela todavía riéndose. Quejarse salí del coche sentía todos los ojos en mí.Nada detiene el tráfico como un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo, pensé y me puse las gafas de sol.

"Erm Bella?"

-Preguntó Charlie, y me volví hacia él

"¿Sí?"

"Te voy a recoger después de la escuela y no hay sexo en mi casa!"

Salió de inmediato (con la puerta del acompañante sigue abierto!) Antes de que pudiera reunir una respuesta. Negué con la cabeza y decidió hacerle caer en el amor con quien tuvo un cambio en la limpieza de la basura para la venganza!

Sí que es mi especialidad, de un lado de la mamá. Puppy Love, el tipo que es suave y lindo. Dejo una forma cruel sonrisa en mis labios y haciendo caso omiso de mis compañeros me miró a su alrededor. La escuela era un edificio grande pintado en tonos marrones oscuros mezcla muy bien con su entorno con un letrero que lee Forks 'de alta! Inicio de la 'espartanos en el lateral. ¿En serio? Me reí para mis adentros y entró y se dirigió a la oficina.

En el interior, que estaba bien iluminado, y el más cálido de lo que esperaba. Era bastante pequeña, una pequeña zona de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, de color naranja con manchas de alfombras comerciales, avisos y premios que llenan las paredes, un gran reloj marcando en voz alta. Las plantas crecían por todas partes en grandes macetas de plástico, como si no había suficiente vegetación fuera. La habitación estaba reducido a la mitad por un largo mostrador, lleno de cestas de alambre llenas de papeles de colores y brillantes volantes pegados en su frente. Hubo tres mesas de detrás del mostrador, uno de los cuales era tripulado por una gran mujer de pelo rojo con gafas. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura, que de inmediato me hicieron sentir bienvenido. Después de todo lo que llevaba puesto una camiseta sin mangas, jeans, mis botas de tobillo y una chaqueta de cuero. La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Hola, soy nuevo aquí. Soy Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe"

Me dijo. Yo realmente no quiero charmspeak a todo el mundo, además de la noticia ya debe haber circulado la ciudad. Su sonrisa era la única afirmación que yo necesitaba. Por supuesto que no había documentación sobre mí, ni siquiera tienen una identificación real - Athena tía me hizo una falsa en su trabajo (lo explicaré más adelante). Pero el muchacho de color morado no parecía pensar que era extraño en absoluto y simplemente imprimir una serie de páginas.

"Tengo la programación aquí te pierdas cisne y un mapa de la escuela."

Ella trajo varias hojas a la barra que me muestre. Fue a través de mis clases para mí, poniendo de relieve la mejor ruta para cada uno en el mapa, y me dio una hoja para que cada signo del profesorado, que iba a traer de vuelta al final del día. Ella me sonrió y me esperaba que me gusta estar aquí en Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa pensando lo rápido que llamaría a sus amigos para informarle que la nueva chica estaba en la ciudad. Salí de la oficina de dirigirse a la sala principal la comprobación para ver dónde está mi primera clase era.

Inglés clase 105.

"Voy a tomar una conjetura salvaje e intentar el primer piso '

Pensé que con sorna y se dirigió a las escaleras. Yo estaba en lo cierto, pero no quería empujar mi suerte, esperé hasta que todos los estudiantes estaban en el interior antes de ir pulg El aula era pequeña. En la pared junto a la puerta había una larga hilera de ganchos, llena de abrigos y chaquetas. Tomé la hoja hasta el maestro, un hombre alto, calvo cuyo escritorio había una placa que lo identificaba como Sr. Mason. Se quedó boquiabierto a mí como si yo fuera Miss Estados Unidos o algo así - no una respuesta alentadora - y por supuesto que no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien nuevo se mudó aquí?

Afortunadamente, el día no se prolongue demasiado y antes de darme cuenta, era la hora del almuerzo. Yo estaba a punto de conseguir una bandeja y la cabeza a la mesa para comer al aire libre, pero una chica alegre, de una de mis clases me condujo como si fuera un trirreme a la cafetería a sentarse con ella y sus amigos. Ella estaba a centímetros, varios pequeños más bajo que mis cinco pies y cinco pulgadas, pero su cabello oscuro rizado salvaje formado por una gran cantidad de la diferencia entre nuestras alturas. Su nombre era Jessica y que sin duda le gustaba el sonido de su propia voz. Yo simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras ella parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases.No traté de mantener prefiriendo escuchar los chismes en lugar de difundirlo.

La cafetería tenía una larga fila de los mostradores con un bar en el centro y mesas de todo el ambiente. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más grandes que había diez personas rellenos alrededor de una mesa que era lo suficientemente grande como para seis. Estaba llena de varios de sus amigos, a quienes me presentó, y por supuesto me olvidé de todos sus nombres en cuanto se les habló.

un chico rubio con ojos azules de bebé, que me recordaba a mi amigo (el novio de clase) - ahora enemigo de Lucas, tiró la silla hacia atrás para mí y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. por supuesto que hizo que el chico asiático de mi clase de Inglés se enoja y tiró de la silla una rubia de vuelta lo que le hace caer. El principio de que un afro americano hombre ignoró la chica rubia a su lado y se rió de sus gastos antes de decir algo que nubló sospechosamente parecido a "mi chica" y me besó en la mejilla que los otros dos finales sus peleas y lo persiguen fuera de la cafetería.

Mi boca abierta durante un minuto antes de una linda chica con gafas y cola de caballo, me palmeó la mano suavemente me traer de vuelta al presente. Admito que soy una especie de utilizar de adulación chicos sobre mí o coqueteando de vuelta a casa, pero no extrema esto!

La muchacha sonrió con simpatía y comenzó una conversación sobre el papel de la escuela y sobre los posibles temas y consiguió el punto de mira de mí, me sonrió agradecido a ella y le guiñó un ojo que ella. Creo que me voy a gustar.

Miré a mi alrededor memorizar el trazado y la inspección de las caras. Paredes azúcar de colores, carteles y banderolas en las paredes, podría ser este lugar más genérico? Parecía como si toda la escuela tuvo la misma hora del almuerzo y más de unos pocos niños estaban buscando en nuestra mesa. El escaneo de la multitud, un hábito que desarrollan con facilidad si te atacan mis monstruos se hacen pasar por simples mortales mucho, mis ojos se posaron sobre una mesa lejos de los demás. Era casi fuera de la habitación con un montón de pasos de todas las otras mesas, los estudiantes, incluso las paredes. La mesa de los hijos de TI, lo que pensaba. Miré a sus ocupantes.

Había cinco de ellos. Ellos no estaban hablando, y no estaban comiendo, aunque cada uno tenía una bandeja de comida sin tocar en frente de ellos. Ellos no fueron sorprendido frente a mí, así que era seguro para mirar a ellos sin miedo a encontrarse con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no era ninguna de esas cosas que llamaron, y se mantiene, me llamó la atención. No se parecía en nada igual. De los tres chicos, uno era grande - musculoso como un niño Hefesto, con el pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro era alto, delgado y rubio. El último era desgarbado, menos voluminoso, con desorden, de color bronce del pelo y parecía más joven que los otros.

Las chicas eran opuestos. Una de ellas era rubia, escultural, con una hermosa figura. El otro era bajo, como el duende, delgada hasta el extremo, con las características pequeñas. Su cabello era de un negro profundo, muy corto y apuntando en todas direcciones.

Y, sin embargo, todos eran exactamente iguales. Cada uno de ellos era calcáreo pálido, pálido de todos los estudiantes que viven en esta ciudad sin sol. Todos tenían los ojos muy oscuros a pesar de la gama de tonos de cabello. También tenía sombras oscuras bajo los ojos - hematoma violáceo, como sombras.

Pero todo esto no es por qué yo no podía apartar la mirada.

Me quedé porque sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color a pesar del resto de sus características, tenían el mismo color de la salsa agridulce.

Oh, mierda!

Los vampiros!

Opina sobre este capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Los tres hombres de la Rez

"¿Mi qué?"

Le pregunté por completo estupefacto.

"Su coche. ¿Esperabas a caminar mientras que estás aquí?"

"Bueno ... sí"

"Lo siento mi señora"

Se burlaba. Miré el paisaje de los alrededores, bosques y más bosques

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"La reserva indígena. El jefe de la tribu es mi amigo y hay alguien que debe cumplir también"

"El resto de los vampiros?"

"¿El qué?"

"Realmente no sabía que su ciudad tiene toda una colonia de ellos? Vi 5 en la escuela hoy"

"Oh, te refieres a los Cullen? Sí sé acerca de ellos"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?"

"No estoy, confía en mí Ellos no están como todos los vampiros;. Que dicen ser diferentes, los vegetarianos"

"Beben las personas vegetarianas?"

Me preguntó con una sonrisa tirando de mis labios. Charlie se rió entre dientes

"No, que beben los animales"

"Los animales? Y eso es mejor porque ...?"

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre y cuando no matan a los seres humanos que soy bueno con ella y sean"

"Sí ... Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de una comida fuera de mí hoy"

"Σκατά (¡Maldita sea!)"

"Tú lo has dicho hermano!"

Charlie sacó el crucero frente a una pequeña casa roja y se estacionó junto a un camión de color azul oscuro.

"Estamos aquí. No digas nada de esto con nadie, ¿entendido?"

"Έγινε (lo tengo)"

Nos bajamos del coche y me llevó hasta la puerta principal. Llegamos sin llamar y se dirigió hacia el interior. Dentro plantó delante de un televisor bien grande eran 3 hombres con los ojos pegados en lo que parecía ser un juego de béisbol.

Tan pronto como los anuncios de titular en los tres volvió en perfecta sincronía para mirarnos. Uno de los hombres parecía ser mayor que los otros dos con el pelo gris, una llevaba gafas y tenía el aspecto de un profesor de historia y el tercero tenía el pelo largo y negro que le caía hasta los hombros y estaba en silla de ruedas. Los tres compartían la misma piel de cobre.

"Bueno, esta es tu hija, perro viejo?"

El profesor-como dijo uno poniendo énfasis en la "hija" de la palabra. Me levantó una ceja como Charlie se echó a reír.

"Bella estos son mis amigos. Ateara Quil, Harry Clearwater y Negro Billy. Chicos esta es mi hermanita Bella"

"Baby? Eso es seguro. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

El llamado Quil me preguntó

"Seventeen, señor"

"Diecisiete años ... bueno, diecisiete"

murmuró. Me lanzó una mirada hacia Charlie, que se mordía una sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza mordiendo una réplica posterior y asintió. El hombre de la silla de ruedas, me miró de arriba abajo y llama

"Yo Jake!"

Un chico alto alrededor de la edad de Percy entró por una puerta lateral que sostiene un trapo sucio.

"Sí, papá?"

"Bella ¿no?"

Asentí con la cabeza

"Jake, Bella Bella., Jake"

se dio la vuelta al juego despedir a nosotros. Charlie me sonrió y se sentó junto a ellos. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo y cerré los ojos. Me imaginaba el más antiguo hombre del montón sensación de Charlie y oír un grito, abrí los ojos. Charlie lanzó un grito como el hombre algo quil hasta tenía su mano en su muslo. Charlie me lanzó una mirada y un guiño a lo que siguió a la niña por la puerta trasera hacia el garaje.

Un puesto de espesor de los árboles y arbustos oculta su garaje de la casa. Me tomé mi tiempo buscando lo que me rodea - más de un hábito que peligro real - y miró al niño otra vez. Miró a los catorce años, tal vez quince, y tenía el pelo largo, de color negro brillante hacia atrás con una banda elástica en la nuca de su cuello. Su piel era hermoso, sedoso y de color rojizo-, sus ojos eran oscuros, hundidos por encima de los planos altos de sus pómulos. Todavía tenía un toque de redondez infantil dejó cerca de la barbilla. En total, una cara muy bonita. Sería un gran galán pronto.

El garaje no era más que un par de grandes naves prefabricadas que habían sido unidas entre sí con sus paredes interiores fuera de combate. El resultado ha dejado una sala bastante grande que albergaba dos habitaciones muy diferentes. A la derecha había una gran variedad de muebles de patadas de la casa por alguna razón. Dos sofás de dos plazas, un sillón reclinable y un par de bolsitas de colores brillantes. Todos ellos se enfrentaron a un viejo televisor colocado en un estante para libros de todo tipo, junto con un reproductor de DVD. En el resto de los estantes había libros, una bolsa de cosméticos femenina y premios algunos.

A la izquierda era la parte de garaje con contadores empujados contra las paredes. Había todo tipo de herramientas eléctricas dispersas en ellos y en el medio era lo que me pareció un automóvil completo.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?"

"¿De qué?"

Le pregunté estúpidamente

"El coche"

Él explicó sonriendo. Tuve que preguntarme quien atornilla la sonrisa, yo quiero uno!

"Bueno, es bonito. Tiene cuatro ruedas. Me gusta su color brillante, azul intenso. Realmente espero que la campana funciona con este tiempo y eso es todo lo que sé sobre los coches"

asintió con la cabeza riendo

"Charlie lo compró el mes pasado y he estado trabajando en él desde entonces. No quiero saber como era antes"

"¿Qué tipo de coche es?"

"Es un Fiat 5000 Spider. Es un clásico de 1981"

"No se ve mayor de 15 años de edad. Usted hizo un gran trabajo"

Yo lo elogió. Francamente, el coche parecía como si fuera directamente desde la tienda. Miré a Jake, que se sonrojaba y hurgaba con algunos tornillos flojos.

Me senté en una de las bolsas de frijoles en la improvisada sala de estar y Jake se sentó en otra. Para el resto de la tarde tuve la oportunidad de olvidar por qué estoy aquí y el peligro estaba en mi casa y simplemente recostarse y relajarse divertirse con otro chico.

Pronto llegó la hora de la cena y los adultos nos llamó para la cena. Una porción de macarrones con queso más tarde y Charlie y yo nos dirigimos de nuevo a su casa cada uno conduciendo un coche diferente. él tomó su coche patrulla y fue a mí a conducir Betsy. Yo no lo nombra, Charlie lo hizo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Dear Diary vi a mis padres

_Diario Buenos días_

_Esta semana es una mierda. Duermo muy. Sigo soñando con barcos aplastamiento entre 2 enormes rocas. La gente saltando de los costados del buque se sumergen en aguas heladas. Las mujeres se manicuras y pedicuras y masajes mientras los hombres se transforman en pequeños cerditos lindo. El sátiro Grover en un vestido de novia. Un enorme cíclope persiguiendo Percy en torno a una pequeña isla. Un grupo de centauros en camisetas que sostienen arcos y flechas con los puños de plástico en sus extremos. Lucas y Percy en una lucha a espada, y me despierto con un sobresalto.Todo. Único. Freaking. Día!_

_Los días no son mejores tampoco. Me despierto, sentirse perezoso, ir a correr esperando que me va a despertar (no es así ya que siempre se siente la mirada a alguien en mí), nadar en el hedor pequeña en el bosque detrás de la casa de Charlie. Luego, a las cosas de la escuela son más extraños. El vampiro que se sienta a mi lado se ha ido. Mientras que eso sería genial no lo es. Los otros cuatro sólo el deslumbramiento de mí en cada cambio que reciben, que es mucho en realidad._

_En el lado positivo me hizo un amigo. Su nombre es Angela y ella parece agradable. Es tranquilo y retraído. Ella tiene dos hermanos menores y le gusta la lectura y la fotografía._

_Diario Lo sentimos, tienes que ir. Tenemos un viaje de estudios en la escuela hoy en Seattle. Nos vamos a un museo de historia para aprender acerca de los antiguos dioses. Ahora que es mi tipo de diversión! Estoy sudando y no hay sueño más para mí. Necesito una ducha!_

Cerré el diario y lo puso de nuevo en mi mesita de noche antes de dirigirse a un extra larga ducha caliente adicional. Necesidad de calma después de la ducha me froté la crema corporal favorita con mucho cuidado. SPF de Medea 50.000 protector solar y loción para el cuerpo perfumada en una mezcla de coco tropical, mango y papaya. Sé que suena asqueroso pero combinado con mi champú de fresa que me deja oler como una fuente de fruta, que es una gran manera de enmascarar mi olor natural. Luego hice mis uñas y terminó con mi pelo. Cuando terminé, cerca de dos horas más tarde me vestí en un par de pantalones vaqueros de color azul con la pierna estirada y una camiseta en un color verde azulado. Escuchando a mi instinto me prepararon para una batalla y tiró de mis botas en mis pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero en un color rosa helado.

Me dirigí escaleras abajo para comenzar en el desayuno. Charlie y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo acerca de los alimentos. Él me mostraba las cuerdas sobre la manera de comer como un cerdo y me iba a presentar, o más bien recordar, le enseña a hacer ejercicio. Su marcha bien, estamos más allá de la torpeza.

Que nos sirvió café y después de desayunar nos tomamos nuestros caminos se separaron durante el día. Se dirigió a trabajar y fui a la escuela donde después de una asamblea bajo la leve llovizna que frontera de los autobuses a Seattle. Nunca he estado en un viaje real por carretera a un museo antes. Campamento Mestizo no es exactamente reunir a todos los semidioses poco que nos envíe a los museos. El único tipo de viaje por carretera que he estado es el inevitable que forma parte de las misiones.

Tres horas más tarde lenta llena de canciones cursis, que se cantó la salida de tono por cada estudiante en el autobús, chat sin parar y el chisme y nos detuvimos frente al Museo de Arte de Seattle.

Sra. Kerr, nuestro profesor de Historia, dirigió el recorrido por el museo. Caminó por adelantado en taconeando con fuerza en el suelo de mármol, que nos guía a través de las grandes galerías onomatopéyicas, estatuas de mármol últimos y vitrinas llenas de color negro muy viejo - y - de cerámica de color naranja, como ella decía. Me mordí la lengua para detener la responden que fueron llamados αμφορείς (amfora). Se me voló la cabeza que estas cosas habían sobrevivido durante dos mil, tres mil años. Es increíble la longitud de mi familia va a ir a preservar su historia, aunque la mayoría de las veces es a los mortales que se preocupa lo suficiente como para buscar cosas antiguas.

Nos reunimos alrededor de una columna de piedra de trece pies de alto con una esfinge grande en la parte superior, y la Sra. Kerr empezó a contarnos cómo era una lápida, una estela, una niña de unos trece años. Ella nos dijo acerca de las tallas en los lados. Yo estaba tratando de escuchar lo que tenía que decir, a pesar de que creció escuchando a Quirón diciendo lo mismo (pero con mucha más profundidad, porque el chico estaba allí), me sentí como si alguien hubiera dejado caer un cubo de hielo por la espalda de la camisa y comprobó lo que me rodea. Nada fuera de lo común, sólo un montón de chicos que estaban hablando y una familia de cinco vampiros de pie en el lado. Está de vuelta.

Sra. Kerr seguía hablando de arte antiguo entierro griego cuando llegué a mi punto de ebullición de su ignorancia y de Lauren risitas sobre 'los tíos desnudos' en la estela y me di la vuelta y dijo:

"¿Quieres callarte?"

Salió mucho más fuerte de lo que significaba y se rió, no sólo a todo el grupo, pero mi ira se había sacudido la niebla desapareció y sus labios le daba un aspecto como el Neo de Matrix cuando perdió a su boca.

'Αμαν' (maldito)

Murmuré, y lo más rápidamente posible he restaurado los labios y la niebla. La Sra. Kerr dejó de su historia la lucha contra la risa.

"Señorita Swan tuviste un comentario?"

Pensé en decirle que fuera acerca de sus errores en la mitología, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"No, señora"

La Sra. Kerr me dio una sonrisa malvada y señaló a uno de los cuadros en la estela.

"Tal vez nos dirá lo que esta imagen representa?"

Yo le respondí en un instante sin mirar siquiera a la talla.

"Eso es Kronos comer a sus hijos"

"Sí"

La Sra. Kerr tropezó con sus palabras de fuego a otra pregunta.

"Y él hizo esto porque ..."

"Porque él era un poder idiota hambre, narcisista que tenía miedo de que iba a perder su lugar para ellos."

"Kronos era un titán que fue ávido de poder y el miedo de que él iba a perder su trono a sus hijos para que se los comieron. Esos niños eran los dioses. Su esposa Rea, quien también era su hermana, se escondieron bebé Zeus, y se entregó a Cronos una piedra para comer en su lugar. Cuando Zeus creció, se enfrentó a Cronos y Zeus Kronos alimentado por una mezcla de mostaza y vino, que le hizo vomitar a sus otros cinco hijos, que, por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo por completo sin digerir en el estómago de Titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, le cortaba en pedazos con su guadaña propia, y dispersó sus restos en el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del mundo terrenal "

"RAEE"

, Dijo Lauren detrás de mí.

"Y por lo que fue una guerra llamada Titanomaquia entre los dioses y los titanes y los dioses ganaron".

Terminé mi conferencia. Kerr fue la señora de la remolacha roja y furiosa, ningún profesor le gusta que un estudiante les engaña. Algunas risas se escucharon de nuestro grupo, mientras que la mayoría de los niños estaban a punto de aplaudir. Detrás de mí, Lauren Mallory murmuró a Jessica

"Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Como va a decir sobre las aplicaciones de nuestros puestos de trabajo 'Por favor explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos." "

Por supuesto, la señora Kerr dio cuenta de que como una manera de detenerme.

"¿Y por qué, Mis Swan excelente pregunta parafraseando a la señorita de Mallory, ¿eso importa en la vida real?"

"Busted"

Mike Newton-murmuró a mi lado y me reí con todos los demás.

"Cállate"

Lauren siseó con la cara roja aún más brillante que su lápiz de labios.

"No se puede evitar el destino. Padre Kronos era un tirano y Cronos se convirtió en uno también. Todo el mundo sabe tiranos no duran mucho tiempo. Es mejor estar en sintonía con las cosas que tratan de someterlos a su voluntad. La señora Kerr"

Me sonrió sabiendo que había ganado la primera ronda. A continuación, pasamos a la sección de esculturas del museo. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a mi familia, a pesar de que las esculturas parecen en nada a la cosa real. Aún así, fue reconfortante estar aquí.

"Hay 12 dioses del Olimpo. Los tres grandes son los hermanos de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Los tres dioses han sido rivales desde entonces, siempre discutiendo, siempre amenazando con la guerra. En varias ocasiones, que vendrían a la Tierra y, um .. .

¿Cómo puedo poner esto? "

"Conecta?"

Tyler rió traer una sonrisa a la cara de todos

"Ellos conectar con los mortales. Los hijos de estas uniones eran la mitad dios, mitad humano. ¿Puede alguien decirme cómo se llamaban? ¿Cuál es el nombre propio de la descendencia de un ser humano y un dios?"

"Demigod".

Yo le respondí, ya que nadie más lo hizo.

"Exactamente, y muchos se convirtieron en grandes héroes, como Hércules y Aquiles. ¿Puede usted nombrar a otro cisne señorita?

"Teseo, Perseo, Hércules, Alejandro Magno"

Me perdía disfrutando de su cara mientras ella pensaba, obviamente, todo esto era asqueroso

"Ahora, aquí, tenemos una representación de Hércules venciendo al león de Nemea. Hércules mató a la bestia con sus propias manos y se llevó la piel como trofeo. Asqueroso ¿verdad?"

Fui capaz de dejar que todos los golpes van, sin embargo cuando ella comenzó a lanzar golpes sobre "cómo todos los dioses llevaron a cabo su objeto de poder pero Afrodita celebró sus bragas 'lo perdí. Canto de las palomas de la plaza grande fuera dejo que pululan por aquí en un volcán loco. Cada enfriador de agua en el suelo estalló empapar todo ya todos en la vecindad.Las niñas chillaban mientras que los niños se echó a reír y yo podía sentir mis ojos cambiando de color de rosa brillante a un color verde brillante como el viento causado por las palomas en círculos hasta que el agua de Marte empapada Kerr por completo.

"Isabella σταματα"

Oí voces tanto de mis padres en mi cabeza me insta a parar. Lo hice, pero me sentí tan bien a descargar en serio que yo no le importaba de quién estaba allí para presenciar el "milagro".

En el lado positivo de la gira terminó antes de llegar a la sección de murales. La pintura, así como la escultura de mi madre había ordenado para mí el día que me fui monte Olimpo para Forks se parecen a mí. Por supuesto que hubiera sido divertido ver a Marte. Kerr tratar de explicar cómo me veo exactamente igual que la diosa del amor puro y aguas tranquilas que al parecer vivió miles de años.

Me gustaría decir que el "extraño accidente" en el museo fue el punto culminante de mi día, pero no fue así. Tan pronto como llegamos a la escuela, me encontré cara a cara (o más bien la entrepierna) de un Minotauro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 - luchar con el Minotauro

La vista de que hizo que mi piel de gallina. No sé si alguna vez has visto a un minotauro, pero las imágenes en los libros de mitología no le hacen justicia. Era una silueta oscura de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de fútbol. Su mitad superior era voluminoso y confuso. Sus manos alzadas hacía parecer que tenía cuernos. Tenía siete metros de altura, fácil, con los brazos y las piernas como algo de la portada de la revista Muscle hombre saltones bíceps y tríceps y un montón de otras setas, todos los rellenos, como pelotas de béisbol en la vena-palmeados piel. No llevaba ropa excepto la ropa interior, quiero decir, brillantes escritos de color azul con un rojo 'S'. Un minotauro usar calzoncillos superman hubiera veía raro, excepto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo era tan temible. Cabello castaño grueso comenzó alrededor de su ombligo y se espesa a medida que llegaba a los hombros. Su cuello era una masa de músculo y piel que conduce a su enorme cabeza, que tenía un hocico tan larga como mi brazo, nariz con un anillo de bronce reluciente, crueles ojos negros, y los cuernos - enormes y negro-blanco con cuernos de puntos que No podía ir de un afilador eléctrico. Él olía a carne podrida.

Percy le enfrentaron el año pasado por lo que si yo sabía que la bestia tenía un punto débil en la parte posterior de su cuello. La pregunta es ¿cómo demonios no me levanto en el cuello cuando la bestia es de tres pisos de altura, como la escuela? Por no mencionar el hecho de que hay toda una escuela de tres centenares de estudiantes gritando y corriendo como locos que nos rodea.

"Joder tío, hay una cosa que se llama la ducha que usted sabe"

Le dije a su entrepierna y se ha llevado mi bolsa en la cabeza por lo que estaba colgado a través de mi cuerpo. Corrí hacia la izquierda, se volvió y vio a la criatura que venía sobre mí. Sus ojos negros brillaban con el odio. Bajó la cabeza y acusado, esos cuernos afilados apuntando directamente al pecho. El miedo en mi estómago me dieron ganas de salir corriendo, pero que no iba a funcionar. Yo nunca podría escapar de esa cosa, así que tomó mi tierra, y en el último momento, me lancé a un lado. El hombre-toro irrumpió en el pasado como un tren de carga, y luego gritó con frustración y se volvió, pero no me hacia esta época, hacia mis compañeros que gritaban y se refugiaron detrás de los coches.

No tengo ni idea de lo que la niebla les hizo ver, pero por suerte todos se escondieron darme el espacio suficiente para maniobrar. El hombre-toro gruñó, pateando el suelo. Me quedé allí, mirando con cuidado. Con un rugido de ira, el monstruo cerró los puños alrededor del autobús que la mayoría de los niños había tomado a cubierto detrás, y se disolvió ante mis ojos, fundiéndose en la luz, una forma de oro reluciente, como si fuera una proyección holográfica, y eran las piezas tirado a las colinas detrás de la escuela.

Dejé que mi cuerpo a pensar por él y gritó

"Hey superhombre"

Me desnudé rápidamente de mi chaqueta de cuero de color rosa y hielo utilizado mis poderes para convertir de color rojo sangre. Lo agitó frente al monstruo con su mente de los primates para alejarse de los estudiantes atemorizados. Se carga rápido, los brazos para agarrar cualquier manera yo traté de esquivarlo. El tiempo se ralentizó. Mis piernas se tensó. Yo no podía saltar hacia los lados, así que saltó hacia arriba, utilizando SUV de Mike como un estribo y dando inicio a la cabeza de la criatura, usándolo como un trampolín, girando en el aire, y el aterrizaje en el cuello.

Una milésima de segundo después, la cabeza del monstruo se estrelló contra el árbol y el impacto casi golpeó mis dientes. El hombre-toro se tambaleó alrededor, tratando de sacudirme. Me dio una palmada a mis dos manos sobre mis muslos abriendo mis armas, mi daga, Katoptris, en mi mano izquierda y mi arma amada, de tres metros de altura de doble filo celeste bronce tridente, que se convierte en una espada con dos rosas envueltas alrededor de ella sosteniendo firmemente para mi muñeca, llamada Kataklysmos. Bloqueo de los brazos constantemente alrededor de la cabeza de la bestia que lo apuñaló con furia con mi daga y lanzando mi tridente a la tierra que he creado un terremoto lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar abajo el monstruo. Salté de sus hombros hacia atrás voltear en el aire y aterrizó delante de él. Levanté mi tridente que siguió a mis deseos y se convirtió en una espada y estaba a punto de decapitar al monstruo, cuando algo me golpeó por el lado golpeándome con el suelo frío de guardar el monstruo que hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Me volví para ver quién se inclinó ante y me encontré frente al vampiro de pelo de bronce de la biología.

"Γιατί το έκανες αυτο?" (Lo que está mal con usted? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?) "

Le pregunté en griego (cuando estoy emocional que tienden a volver a mi lengua materna), pero antes de contestar todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo. Me dio una palmada a mis manos a mis muslos y mis armas regresaron a sus disfraces normales, un anillo con forma de delfín de plata en mi dedo índice izquierdo y una rosa en forma de pulsera en la muñeca derecha. El monstruo había desaparecido, pero en su lugar se van de Tyler que había tratado de alejar. El vampiro me dejó fuera del camino del monstruo y directamente en la toma de que parezca que me salvó la vida de la camioneta. Me miró sonriendo pero él fue.

**Él sabe exactamente que la salvó, y no era yo.**

Me levanté y abrí la chaqueta y el cuerno del monstruo perdido en la lucha y estaba a punto de irse cuando una multitud de personas con lágrimas en sus rostros, gritando el uno al otro, me rodeaba.

"No te muevas",

Alguien le indique.

"Get Tyler de la furgoneta!"

Alguien gritó. Hubo una ráfaga de actividad en torno a nosotros. Traté de a pie, pero la cara en cuestión de Angela me detuvo

"Sólo quedarse por ahora."

Todo el mundo estaba centrado en mí, yo no podía salir, así que me senté en el capó del coche de Mike esperando a los paramédicos. Los vampiros estaban susurrando en tono furioso, mientras que la celebración de sonrisas idénticas a pesar de que sus ojos negros de carbón a cabo nada más que furia. Pensé en usar la conexión mental que tienen a los dioses y pedir primo de Apolo para que el sol brille por un momento y exponerlos, pero decidió que sería demasiado cruel.

Por supuesto, mirando hacia atrás en ella - no habría sido cruel en absoluto.

Como la ambulancia apareció al final de la playa de estacionamiento en compañía de dos coches de policía que se convirtió de repente consciente de un dolor pulsátil centrado sobre mi oído izquierdo y una herida que había recibido en mi estómago, justo debajo de mi seno izquierdo. Ahora que las endorfinas lucha desapareció pude sentirme cada vez más mareado, y me mordí la lengua para mantenerse despierto. Alguien estaba tratando de conseguir más allá de mi escudo divino natural, pero que no estaban teniendo mucha suerte. Si se derrumbó, aunque ... Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Ángela, cuyas lágrimas se asemejaba a una fuente rota me abrazó y le ofreció consuelo.

Por favor, dígame la niebla está de mi lado y yo estoy sangrando como una persona normal!

Dos EMT que saltó de la ambulancia y el vampiro saltó sobre ellos. Se volvió hacia mí y se pusieron un cuello ortopédico. Me dejo con ruedas de distancia, mientras toda la escuela estaba ahí, mirando con seriedad, ya que me cargaron en la parte trasera de la ambulancia junto a Tyler que se negó a callar. Cerré los ojos esperando contra toda esperanza de que Tyler se desmaya por lo que podría tener un momento de paz. Naturalmente, llegó la ambulancia con escolta policial al hospital del condado. Me sentí ridículo todo el tiempo que se me descarga.

Me pusieron en la sala de emergencias, una sala de largo con una línea de camas separadas por cortinas con dibujos en colores pastel-. Una enfermera poner un manguito de presión en el brazo y un termómetro bajo la lengua. Puesto que nadie se molestó en tirar de la cortina alrededor para darme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligado a llevar la estupidez - soporte para el cuello de aspecto más. Cuando la enfermera se fue, rápidamente me desabrochó el velcro y la tiró debajo de la cama, pero dejó el termómetro en su lugar. Afortunadamente, mi temperatura corporal es el mismo que el de cualquier mortal.

Hubo otra ráfaga de personal del hospital, otra camilla llevado a la cama a mi lado. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley Gobierno de mi clase por debajo de las vendas ensangrentadas envueltas firmemente alrededor de la cabeza. Tyler miró cien veces peor de lo que sentía. Pero él estaba mirando ansiosamente a mí.

"Bella, lo siento mucho!"

"Estoy bien, Tyler - te ves horrible, ¿estás bien?"

A medida que hablaba, las enfermeras comenzaron a desenrollar las vendas sucias, dejando al descubierto una gran cantidad de

cortes poco profundos en todo su frente y la mejilla izquierda. Él no me hizo caso.

"Pensé que me iba a matar! Que iba demasiado rápido, y me golpeó el hielo mal ..."

Él hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera le puso limpiándose la cara.

"No te preocupes por eso, que me echaba de menos ¿Por qué vas tan rápido.?"

Le pregunté a querer saber qué más de la niebla creada. Reflexionó sobre ello un momento.

"No sé"

Él dijo en una voz perdida. Asentí con la cabeza. Así que la niebla hizo un vistazo historias monstruo de alto como una camioneta que se arrastre, y un enfermero voluminosos me llevaron lejos entonces, de rayos X de la cabeza. Les dije que no había nada malo, y esta vez no tuve miedo para manipular a la niebla. La enfermera asintió con la cabeza e imprimió un conjunto de la cabeza de alguien rayos X y los puso en la carpeta que colgaba de los pies de la cama en la que se in

Lamentablemente tuve que tener cuidado con la niebla, así que estaba atrapado en la sala de emergencia, a la espera, acosado por constantes disculpas de Tyler y se compromete a hacer a mí. No importa cuántas veces he intentado convencerle de que estaba bien, siguió el mismo tormento. Por último, cerré los ojos y lo ignoró. Mantuvo una murmurando remordimiento.

"¿Está durmiendo?"

Una voz musical preguntó. Mis ojos se abrieron. El vampiro se encontraba a los pies de mi cama, sonriendo. Me fulminó con la mirada.

"Hey, Edward, lo siento mucho -"

Tyler comenzó. Así que ese es su nombre. El vampiro, Edward, levantó una mano para detenerlo.

"No hay sangre, no hay falta"

Él dijo, mostrando los dientes brillantes e inconscientemente Tyler se alejó de ellos. Se trasladó a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Tyler, frente a mí. Él sonrió de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto?" me preguntó.

"No hay nada mal en mí en absoluto, pero no me deja ir, ¿Cómo es que usted no está atado a una camilla como el resto de nosotros?"

"Todo es cuestión de que te conocen, pero no te preocupes, he venido a la primavera."

A continuación, un médico caminó alrededor de la esquina, y mi boca se abrió. Era joven, era rubio ... y él era más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine que jamás había visto. Estaba pálido, sin embargo, y cansado de aspecto, con sus ojeras. De la descripción de Charlie, esto tenía que ser vampiro Edward - papá. Pitufar mí!

"Por lo tanto, la señorita Swan"

El Dr. Cullen, dijo con una voz muy atractiva,

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Marca de nuevo"

Yo con cara de palo sonriendo. Él por casualidad una mirada a su "hijo" y se dirigió a la mesa de luz sobre la pared encima de mi cabeza, y lo encendió.

"Los rayos X se ven bien. ¿Su duele la cabeza? Edward dijo que lo golpeó muy duro."

Por suerte, la enfermera imprimir una copia de alguien cuya cabeza estaba bien. Imagínese si se equivocó? Sin embargo, viendo sus labios formaron una línea dura, como si quisiera ver un desastre y que alguien había jodido

"Está bien",

-Repetí con un suspiro, lanzando una rápida mueca hacia Edward. Dedos fríos del médico investigado duramente a lo largo de mi cráneo. Se dio cuenta cuando yo ni siquiera una mueca de dolor.

"No de curso?"

"No, debe ser?"

Le pregunté con mi mejor voz muda y oyó una risa en la respuesta, y miró a ver la sonrisa condescendiente de Edward. Mis ojos se estrecharon.

"Bueno, tu padre está en la sala de espera - usted puede ir a casa con él ahora, pero volverá si se siente mareado o tiene problemas con su vista en absoluto.".

Asentí con la cabeza distraída.

"Tome un poco de Tylenol para el dolor"

Dr. Fang sugirió que saqué mi bolsa por encima del hombro.

"No me duele"

"Suena como si estuvieras muy afortunado",

El Dr. Cullen, dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi carta con broche de oro.

"Lucky Edward estaba parado junto a mí"

Me dio a entender con una mirada dura en el tema de mi declaración mientras que mentalmente añadido 'para el minotauro "

"Oh, bueno, sí,"

El Dr. Leech acordó, de pronto ocupado con los papeles delante de él mientras miraba a su 'hijo' de lado. Luego miró hacia otro lado, en Tyler, y se acercó a la cama de al lado. Mi intuición me parpadeó, el doctor estaba en el ajo.

La cortina se apartó una vez más y esta vez apareció Charlie me pide mentalmente una docena de preguntas sobre mi salud en una mezcla de griego antiguo, griego moderno e Inglés. Me miró de arriba a abajo y miró a los vampiros de picking de mi mal humor. Sin decir una palabra de lo que me guió fuera con el otro brazo para sostener no sólo el enjambre de estudiantes de nuevo, pero también el papel y sólo en la ciudad. Alguien alertó a la prensa que la hija del jefe a punto de morir!

¿Por qué no me quedo en el Olimpo de nuevo?

Tan pronto como lo fuimos en el crucero se alejaba rápidamente abrí mi bolso y sacó mi ziplog copia de seguridad completa de chips de ambrosía y lanzó dos en mi boca. Yo se los tragó con un sorbo de néctar de la botella de plástico pequeña. Casi de inmediato el dolor en mi cabeza se había ido y así fue la pequeña protuberancia en forma de nectarina.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí papá"

Murmuré cuando sentí mi conciencia resbalar y me quedé dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Las aventuras de Hola

"Bella, despierta"

"Mmmm"

"Bella, recibió una llamada, despierta"

"Mmm ... muy bien"

Murmuré, y con los ojos medio entornados me topé abajo rumbo al teléfono en la cocina, pero el gorgoteo extra sonoro de la fuente mini-Feng Shui en la mesa de café en la sala me llamó la atención. Allí, en el agua que caía era una cara, sonriendo y saludando.

"Percy!"

Me gritó y se dejó caer en el sofá de dos plazas.

"Cabeza Hey sueño"

"Hey baby hermano, ¿cómo fue la búsqueda?"

"Largo, húmedo, de miedo, y ha funcionado mejor de lo esperado. O peor aún, como se quiera"

"Vas a tener que explicar que"

Me dijo que ni siquiera molestarse en cubrir mis bostezos. Percy se echó a reír.

"Está bien. Usted sabe que se escapó para hacer la búsqueda"

"Sí, con la ayuda de Hermes"

Asentí con la cabeza

"Lo hicimos. Nos asociamos con Clarisse lo largo del camino, teníamos que hacerlo. Es como que aplastó a la isla de Circe. Mientras Annabeth fue en virtud de un cambio de imagen que se convirtió en un conejillo de indias. Hemos sobrevivido a eso y nos fuimos en contra de Escila y Caribdis, nos ahorramos Grover de estar casada con Polifemo y un aventón a los caballitos de mar. Por supuesto, entonces nos encontramos con Lucas y su ejército, pero sobrevivió, así que "

Parpadeé y murmuró:

"Me siento tan inútil en este momento. ¿Qué pasa con el vellocino? Quirón? Lucas?"

"Tenemos el vellocino. El campamento es seguro y saludable, pero Thalía está de vuelta"

"Thalia as in .. el árbol de Thalia?"

"Sí. Lucas quería que los poderes curativos del paño grueso y suave para restaurar, pero Kronos"

"Usted lo usa en su lugar"

Él asintió con la cabeza sombríamente

"¿Cómo está Percy? Con Thalia allí y cambió toda la dinámica"

"Como si yo fuera invisible, en el mal sentido"

"Ella ha estado ausente durante mucho tiempo, dar a todos un respiro. Las cosas van a estar bien pronto"

"Espero. De todos modos vas a volver?"

Me moví un poco.

"Yo no lo sé. Si su búsqueda ha terminado y el campo está a salvo, supongo Quirón pedirá que vuelva"

"Te extraño"

dijo y en ese momento pude ver cómo es realmente joven Percy. No sólo la edad prudente, pero también emocionalmente, se veía asustada y sola. El salpigge para el desayuno se escuchó

"Te prometo que te llamaré tan pronto como sea yo sé más"

"¡Espera! Quirón dice que para obtener los libros"

Se escuchó como si de una gran distancia ya que el agua pierde su presión extra y la imagen del campo y Percy se disolvió. Me senté allí por un momento antes de una taza de café se materializó en la mesa delante de mí me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Estás bien muchacho?"

"Sí, sólo nostalgia. No es que no me gusta estar aquí"

Que se apresuró a añadir en la risa de Charlie. Después del desayuno, Charlie dejó de ir a pescar con sus amigos.

"Obtener los libros?"

Me dije que yo hice mi parte de las tareas diarias. Entonces me di cuenta - no es un recaudador de fondos anual de libros en la plaza de la ciudad este fin de semana. Tipo de exagerado, pero ¿quién soy yo para cuestionar Quirón? Me vestí rápidamente en el equipo por última vez limpio lo que tenía. Una falda de mezclilla corta, una camiseta blanca corta con un gran corazón negro y un par de botines con una chaqueta y se dirigió a la plaza del pueblo.

Tuve que dejar a la vista de los libros. La plaza se llenó de tablas de gran tamaño (probablemente tomado de la cafetería de la escuela). Cada centímetro visible fue cubierta de libros. Por suerte para mí encontré hojeando Angela algunos libros de historietas antiguas y se acercó a ella.

"Definitivamente no te hubiera vinculado a un fan del Capitán América"

Dio un salto y se volvió armado con una enciclopedia que parecía más pesado que ella.

"¡Argh! ¿Tienes miedo a la mierda de mi Bella!"

"Lo siento, pensé que me escuchó"

-Exclamé riendo.

"Son para mis hermanos. Ellos prefieren el Capitán América en Superman"

se encogió de hombros.

"Mi Señora"

Miré a mi alrededor, y un hombre en la última posición de la isla de fantasía estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Él era de unos cincuenta años y fue construido como un levantador de pesas olímpico. Francamente que podría verse seriamente miedo si él no era la misma altura que la cintura. Estaba apoyado en un par de muletas y que había tenido en un vaquero. Murmuré una excusa para Angela y fue a él, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, empujó una pila de libros y me tomó de correr a los bosques que rodeaban la plaza del pueblo. Cogí los libros en mis brazos y navegado por ellos. Uno se llamaba "vampiros 101 ', dos eran libros sobre hierbas y la forma de crecer en su propio patio y el último se llama mitología. Abrí la primera.

Sólo que no era un libro en absoluto.

Abrió sus puertas en el centro - recuerda la sobrina del Inspector Gadget? - Y tenía una abertura en forma de cuadrado en el centro. Me sacó una caja de la joyería y la abrió. Una fuente en miniatura pequeña saltó al igual que un gato en una caja.

"Sutil"

Me dijo y como si me oyó lo transformó en un pequeño teléfono lindo, celular flip en un suave color rosa con diseños de luz azul. Se sonó con dos mensajes de texto. La primera de ellas me dio la bienvenida a su red.

**'H (ephaestus) Teléfono. Un Iris - Mensaje para la carretera. Desarrollado por Telecomunicaciones de Hermes**

Me reí entre dientes. Finalmente, los dos Dioses de acuerdo en producir algo juntos que no sea el Internet. Me pregunto cuál serpiente del caduceo de Hermes tuvo la idea de H-Phone, probablemente Marta - la idea de George era de Internet. El segundo mensaje era más complicado, aunque

_"Niño de la onda y el amor,_

_buscan los que se volvieron,_

_recuerde no hay belleza va de la ONU-pago._

_Usted debe despertarlo a quien se ha perdido,_

_sino para salvar su vida_

_antes de que se vuelva verde para blanco._

_- O - '_

"Obsesionado con los mentirosos suficientes de Oracle?"

Murmuré, y fue a buscar a Angela para decir adiós. Tengo que hablar con Charlie. Ahora. Yo estaba conduciendo el mercado cuando el plan de pegarme. Los hombres tienden a aceptar más fácil las cosas no quieren cuando se les alimenta. Con esto en mente me compré un lugar obesos (muertos obviamente) de conejo, unos cuantos sacos de cebolla y los ingredientes para hacer pastel de chocolate. En un capricho tengo 2 botellas de vino tinto también.

por el momento Charlie llegó a casa que yo había hecho dos cargas de ropa, su parte de las tareas domésticas, el postre de refrigeración en la nevera y yo estaba casi listo para poner la mesa. Por suerte para mí que trajo amistad con él.

"Oye Billy, Jake"

"Ellos quieren comida casera"

Charlie ofrecido, estoy bastante seguro de que no era sólo una excusa.

"Yo estaba a punto de poner la mesa, venir a la derecha en"

"También aquí Jacob estaba ansioso por volver a verte"

"Gracias papá"

Jake se quejó ruborizándose, tuve que morderme la espalda de mi sonrisa y mi collar de dedos. Di un grito ahogado.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Charlie me pidió

"Mi collar, que se rompió"

Murmuré la celebración de la cuerda rota y las cuentas que fueron mi recuerdo del campamento.

"¿Es importante? Lo puedo arreglar"

Jacob se apresuró a decir.

"Yo lo he llevado desde que tenía dos años. Me siento desnudo sin ella"

Yo dije y se lo entregó a los quince cuentas y la cadena de color marrón que les pasamos juntos a Jake que lo guardó en el bolsillo. Negué con la cabeza y se sirve una copa de vino a los adultos en la habitación. La cena fue un éxito y tanto Charlie y Billy estaban sufriendo de una gran cantidad de los contratiempos en el momento en que todos, pero pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de sus pasteles de los bosques negros.

"Charlie?"

Le pasó el teléfono y leyó la profecía

"Supongo que te vas a quedar entonces?"

"Parece que"

y me quedé dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Just call me Jane ...

Al día siguiente se dedicó a la recopilación de inteligencia. Después del desayuno, Charlie llevó a Billy y Jake de nuevo a la reserva, ya que ambos habían quedado terminado. Supongo que pudo haber empujado un poco de vino demasiado por sus gargantas la noche anterior.

Justo antes de salir, aunque Jake regresó mi collar.

"Aquí tienes"

"Usted lo arreglen!"

Yo admiraba el collar. Atrás quedó la cadena de cuero y en su lugar fue la plata delicada. Diez cuentas multicolores eran alrededor del cuello y tenía cuatro más que cuelga en el centro que termina en una concha de almeja única.

"Cómo ..."

"Soy bueno con mis manos"

se encogió de hombros. Me di la vuelta y levantó el pelo

"Me ayude a poner?"

Jake se fija en mi cuello. El proyectil cayó una pulgada por encima de mis pechos. Me miré en el espejo.

"Perfecto"

después de salir me limpian la habitación y luego me senté en la mesa del comedor para mirar a través de los libros. Los que cultivan un huerto tenía - previsiblemente - un puñado de semillas de ambrosía y néctar de aquellas. Por supuesto, tan pronto como lo eran tanto mt exterior. Olympus ambos transforma en algo la mayoría de los mortales encontraría normal. Ambrosia se convirtió en el chocolate y el néctar se convirtió en café. Las dos cosas que más me gustan y ambos son bastante fáciles de ocultar en un jardín de hierbas. Yo les plantó de inmediato en el patio de Charlie.

Me acerqué al profetizar otra vez tratando de descifrarlo.

_"Niño de la onda y el amor,_

- Bien que soy yo

_buscan los que se volvieron,_

_recuerde no hay belleza va de la ONU-pago._

- Eso es más complicado. Alguien que no debe ser hermosa es? someones varios?

_Usted debe despertarlo a quien se ha perdido,_

- Jake? Alguien más?

sino para salvar su vida

antes de que se vuelva verde para blanco.

- Por lo menos eso está claro. Tengo hasta que la nieve cae para completar esta misión, mientras esperamos que queda con vida. No hay presión allí, su todavía de marzo.

Pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde el día en que puse un pie en esta pequeña ciudad las cosas más extrañas eran el aquelarre de vampiros y b-Jake, el hijo (probablemente no reclamados) Hefesto. En vista de que el libro del sátiro me había dado era de vampiros que decidí salir a una cojera y decir que se supone que debo trabajar en ellas.

Y lo hice.

Para el mes siguiente que fue lo que hizo y observó que en la escuela. Por la tarde me acerqué a mis observaciones comparándolas con lo que se había convertido en mi nueva Biblia: el libro de vampiros en busca de similitudes y diferencias.

Boy eran diferentes! De acuerdo con los vampiros de libros no deben estar en los aquelarres de gran tamaño con sólo el aquelarre real en Italia como una excepción, pero los locales estaban.La otra diferencia, y más preocupante, era su color de ojos. Debe ser de color rojo, ya que beber sangre y se reemplaza los líquidos corporales. Sin embargo, su color de ojos es oro. O mi visión es la pata o que están bebiendo la sangre de los dioses y que no es bueno.

Tuve que cavar más profundo, si yo fuera a dar sentido a todo esto. Sólo espero que no se convierten en el postre en el camino.

A continuación me Lunes decidí que morder la bala y, de hecho hablar con ellos. Me desperté temprano, me vestí y después de la rutina del desayuno, Charlie y yo se había establecido, me llevó a la escuela. Hice un punto que se abre todo el día, chatear libremente con mis compañeros de clase, obtener información sobre sus vidas y familias sin dar nada en mí ... en general, la creación de un misterio acerca de mí.

En el almuerzo me senté, como siempre, con Jessica y sus amigas y se deja a Mike a mi caminar de regreso a clases.

Mike era un extraño silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase, la mirada incómoda en su rostro una mala señal. Pero no abordar el tema hasta que estuve en mi asiento y estaba sentado en mi escritorio.

"Por lo tanto, quería preguntarte una cosa"

Mike agitaba

"Pedir lejos"

Yo sonreí. Todo el mundo estaba hablando de algún tipo de baile que iba a tener lugar en unos pocos días.

"¿Usted, si usted no tiene planes o si quiere ... o si no tuviera ya pedir a alguien?"

Sus brillantes ojos azules parpadearon a Edward como remolque se está más rojo y más rojo y me mordí el labio a sabiendas de que se reía de él fue probablemente una mala idea

"Bueno ..."

Él forcejeó mientras examinaba mi sonrisa clara, no contento con mi falta de respuesta.

"Me preguntaba si ... bueno, si es posible que quieres venir conmigo al baile. Como una fecha"

Me detuve un momento en darse cuenta, desde el rabillo del ojo, la inclinación de la cabeza de Edward reflejo en mi dirección. Le sonreí con dulzura Mike

"Claro"

"Usted no tiene que decir que sí si no quiere y esta bien si usted tiene planes ... ¿qué?

"Yo dije que sí, me encantaría ir al baile con vosotros"

Mike parpadeó y luego una amplia sonrisa feliz se pulverizó en los labios. Juro que si el sr. Banner no había entrado en ese momento Mike se habría desmayado por la falta de oxígeno. Tiré mi pelo en mi hombro derecho exponiendo mi cuello a Eduardo, que estaba buscando en mi dirección, y se inclina la cabeza para Angela y me hizo un gesto con la boca al micrófono y "baile". ella sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Clase fue por la vía rápida después de que con Mike sonriendo como sombrerero loco, Edward me miraba (o más bien mi cuello expuesto) y yo mirando directamente a la maestra.

He cambiado mi rutina cuando sonó la campana. En lugar de alejarse me quedé sentado hasta que la clase vacía y sólo entonces me volví hacia Edward.

"Se va a la danza?"

me miró como un idiota. se ve bien en él. Me pasé la mano por delante de su cara. él respiró hondo y respondió:

"Edward?"

"Voy a Seattle ese sábado"

"No puedes ir a algún otro fin de semana?"

Me puso mala cara.

"Lo siento, no"

, respondió. Me puso mala cara un poco más.

"Eso es muy malo. Yo había pensado que le ahorra un baile"

Me encogí de hombros y se alejó. Sonreí mientras vio a su aturdido 'hermanos' justo fuera del aula.


	9. Chapter 9

A / N: la gente Alright, por unos cuantos capítulos que voy a cambiar a la escena escribiendo desde que tiene cero intención de escribir Crepúsculo a partir de cero y tiene cero intención de leerlo ;-) Estas escenas se ser completamente mía o re- seductores (juego de palabras destinado completa) de Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva. Gottcha? libre para leer ahora

ps Como siempre los trajes y fotografías mencionadas están en mi perfil

Capítulo 9: No haga caso, Flirt y todos los débiles falsa en un día

En el gimnasio le dije a Jessica cómo Edward me había pedido que la danza, pero elegí micrófono por encima de él y le extendió el rumor en torno manera más rápida que debería ser posible.

Al día siguiente todos hablaban de ello para mi diversión.

"Edward Cullen está mirando a ti."

Jessica dijo mientras caminábamos a un máximo de la línea en la cafetería. que había estado hablando acerca de Edward y su 'genialidad' todo el día y para ser honesto, sólo estaba asintiendo con la cabeza no esté prestando atención.

"Me pregunto por qué está sentado a solas en la actualidad."

Mi cabeza se levantó. ¿Por qué cambió su rutina? Seguí su mirada para ver a Edward con una sonrisa torcida, mirándome desde una mesa vacía en la cafetería desde donde solía sentarse. Una vez que había me llamó la atención, levantó una mano e hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para mí a unirse a él. Mientras miraba, incrédulo, le hizo un guiño.

"¿Acaso quieres decir?"

Jessica le preguntó con asombro insultante en su voz.

"No, el otro Bella Swan, que sirve pastel"

Yo con cara de palo que causa a Angela a ahogarse con su refresco. Miré a Edward otra vez que seguía señalando a mí con el dedo mirando molesta que yo no estaba obedeciendo. Me sonrió y saludó con picardía. Entonces me di la vuelta a la línea, tiene un sándwich de pavo y un refresco de cola de cereza y se sentó en mi mesa de siempre entre Mike y Angela dando la espalda a Edward.

"Yo no tengo ganas de hablar con él"

Me dijo simplemente. Hice un punto de enviar una sonrisa ocasional a la mesa habitual de Edward, donde su familia se sentó y luego se comió mi comida hablando de todo y nada.

- Escena - Interruptor

como se esperaba Edward se volvió hacia mí tan pronto como salí de la cafetería de camino a la biología

"¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo hoy?"

Le preguntó con una sonrisa forzada y los ojos enojados.

"No me da la gana"

Me respondió que le observaba con cautela.

"Por lo general, siéntese con su familia, ¿qué cambió?"

"Bueno ..."

Hizo una pausa, y luego el resto de las palabras seguidas en un apuro.

"He decidido, siempre y cuando me iba al infierno, que bien podría hacerlo bien."

Levanté una ceja.

"Me cansé de tratar de mantenerse alejado de usted. Así que me voy a rendir".

Estaba sonriendo en una especie de manera espeluznante, pero sus ojos eran de color ocre grave. ¿Cómo exactamente se que mantenerse alejado de mí cuando era yo quien cerrado la ventana de mi dormitorio (con hiedra inquebrantable a punto con los dientes de lobo en lugar de espinas, regalo de la tía de Deméter) después de que lo sorprendió mirando a dormir?

Y pensé que Peter Pan era espeluznante ...

"Renunciar?"

"Sí - renunciar a tratar de ser bueno sólo voy a hacer lo que quiero ahora, y dejar que las fichas caigan donde sea.".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció como él explicó, y un borde duro deslizado en su voz.

"Me he perdido allí"

Fingí Ness ni idea y reapareció su sonrisa torcida.

"Pero te lo advierto ahora que no soy un buen amigo para ti."

Detrás de su sonrisa, la advertencia era real.

"Quizás no soy un buen amigo para ti tampoco"

Le susurré a pensar lo fácil que sería para mí de apuñalarlo con Katoptris y acabar de una vez. La campana sonó segunda advertencia y me tiró un poco hacia atrás.

"Vamos a clase?"

"No yo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es saludable para deshacerse de la clase de vez en cuando."

Él me sonrió, pero sus ojos se turbaron, probablemente por encima de mi última respuesta.

"Bueno, me voy"

Le dije. Yo quería crear cierta distancia entre nosotros, pero al ser hija de mi mamá que me aseguré de influir en el culo un poco, mientras me alejaba a sabiendas de que estaría mirándome.

- Escena - Interruptor

Cuando llegué a clase vi que Mike y Angela se me quedaban mirando. Mike parecía resentido, Angela miró sorprendido y asombrado un poco. Supongo que fue la primera persona en dar la espalda a Edward delante de todos, sólo para hablar con él en privado.

El Sr. Banner se produjo en la sala de juegos malabares a continuación unas cuantas cajas de cartón pequeñas en sus brazos, mirando mucho a Pitufo Filósofo

"Bien, chicos, quiero que todos a tomar una pieza de cada caja, el primero debe ser un indicador de la tarjeta"

continuó, cogiendo una tarjeta blanca con cuatro cuadrados marcados en ella y mostrarla.

"El segundo es un aplicador de cuatro puntos y el tercero es una solución estéril de micro-lanceta."

Se refirió a la materia dentro de las cajas que tenía Mike pasar a todos.

"Estoy yendo por ahí con un gotero de agua para preparar sus tarjetas, así que por favor no se inician hasta que llegue a ti."

Comenzó en la mesa de Mike de nuevo, cuidadosamente poniendo una gota de agua en cada uno de los cuatro cuadrados.

"Entonces quiero que cuidado pincharse el dedo con la lanceta ..."

Agarró la mano de Mike y clavó el pico en la punta del dedo medio de Mike. ¡Oh, no. La humedad pegajosa se desató a través de mi frente, como me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Ponga una pequeña gota de sangre en cada uno de los dientes."

Demostró, apretando el dedo de Mike hasta que la sangre fluía. Tragué con dificultad. Yo no podía derramar mi sangre por aquí! Ya he luchado contra un minotauro volviendo loco si he perdido una sola gota de mi Ihor de oro - el bien de los dioses - que estaría luchando contra todos los monstruos único en toda la parte occidental del continente! Por no hablar de cinco vampiros muy hambrientos ... Necesito salir de aquí. FAST.

"Y luego se aplican a la tarjeta de la Cruz Roja tiene una unidad de sangre de fin de semana en Port Angeles, al lado, así que pensé que todos ustedes deben saber su tipo de sangre Aquellos de ustedes que no son dieciocho años pero es necesario el permiso de los padres -.. I que se desliza en mi escritorio. "

El ayudar a la tarjeta roja que gotea para nosotros ver. Cerré los ojos, examinando y tirar ideas. De repente, las palabras de Percy vino a mi mente.

"La palabra mágica para salir de la clase no es 'por favor'. Su 'vomitar'"

La decisión de que había que jugar por enfermedad de la sangre, me puse mi mejilla contra la mesa negro fresco y hecho un punto de estar enfermo y tratar de aferrarme a mi conciencia.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?"

Preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz estaba cerca de mi cabeza, y me pareció alarmado.

"Yo ya sé que mi tipo de sangre, el señor Banner"

Me dijo con una voz deliberadamente débil. Yo no levanto la cabeza y la llevé la mano a los labios como si estuviera conteniendo el vómito.

"Se está sintiendo débil? ¿Su malestar estomacal?"

"Sí, señor"

Me dije. Es por eso que el sr. vampiro abandonó la clase ... de lo contrario los estudiantes se convertiría en una fiesta para él.

"¿Puede alguien llevar a Bella a la enfermera, por favor?"

que él llamó. Yo no tenía que mirar para saber que sería Mike que se ofrecieron.

"¿Puedes caminar?"

Preguntó el señor Banner.

"Sí"

Le susurré. Sólo déjame salir de aquí, pensé. Voy a gatear. Mike parecía ansioso como él puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tiró de mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé en él en gran medida de la forma de salir del salón de clases. Mike me remolcado lentamente a través del campus. Cuando estábamos en el borde de la cafetería, a la vista de la construcción de cuatro en caso de que el señor Banner estaba mirando, me detuve y me volvió a mirar a Mike.

"Gracias por sacarme de allí"

Yo sinceramente lo viejo y lo abrazó dejando caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Siempre he disfrutado el contacto físico y Mike se sintió abrazándome de nuevo. que no me dio ningún problema por mentir a la clase.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Termino el fin de semana de mimos con una batalla

Tres días antes de la danza cuando Jessica y Angela me habló en un viaje de compras. Uno que iba a durar tres días, porque al parecer, Port Angeles es el lugar para comprar y mantener la buena apariencia. Puse los ojos, pero nos colamos porque francamente Forks aburre rápido. Dejamos a la derecha viernes después de clases y por suerte Jess conduce muy rápido (más rápido que el jefe de todos modos), por lo que llegamos a Port Angeles por cuatro.

Había sido un tiempo desde que había tenido una noche de chicas fuera (el último fue con Atenea, Hera y Afrodita toda discutiendo sobre lo que deben usar en el solsticio de invierno) y la fiebre del estrógeno fue vigorizante. Escuchamos canciones de rock, mientras que Jessica whiny farfulló el de los chicos que se juntaban con. Fecha de la cena de Jessica principios de esta semana con Dylan, decidió que Mike no valía la pena desde que comenzó persiguiendo y me dejó en el polvo, se había ido muy bien y ella esperaba que la noche del domingo por la noche baile conocido que se ha progresado a la primera etapa-beso. Sonreí para mis adentros, satisfecho. Angela era pasiva felices de ir al baile, pero no está realmente interesado en Eric. Jess intentó conseguir a confesar que su tipo era, pero me interrumpió con una pregunta sobre los vestidos después de un poco, le sobra. Angela lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a mi manera.

El baile fue presentado como semiformal, y no estábamos exactamente seguros de lo que eso significaba. Tanto Jessica y Angela se mostró sorprendido e incrédulo casi cuando les dije que nunca había ido a un baile en Phoenix.

"¿Nunca va con un novio o algo así?"

"En realidad"

Traté de convencer a Jessica, porque no quería confesar mi pasado. No es como si yo le podía decir que yo vivo en un campamento y que al igual que el resto de los dioses que me pongo la toga a las reuniones oficiales.

"Nunca he tenido un novio. Yo no salgo mucho."

"¿Por qué no?"

Jessica exigido.

"Nadie me preguntó"

Excepto los matones en el campo de Ares y que es demasiado extraño. Ella me miró con escepticismo.

"La gente te invitara a salir aquí, y les digo que no."

Así que esto es acerca de Edward Cullen. Le di la espalda y comenzó la exploración de los bastidores en la sección de los juniors ".

"Bueno, excepto por Tyler"

Angela modificado en voz baja.

"¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho?"

"Tyler dijo a todos que está tomando para baile de graduación"

Jessica me informó con ojos sospechosos. Yo tenía que recoger mi mandíbula del piso.

"El dijo, ¿qué?"

"Te dije que no era cierto."

Angela murmuró a Jessica. Me quedé en silencio, pero no pude evitar la risa fuerte que se me escapó. Pero habíamos encontrado los bastidores de vestir, y ahora tenía trabajo que hacer.

"Es por eso que Lauren no le gusta"

Jessica se rió mientras pateaba a través de la ropa. Negué con la cabeza riendo con ella lo que Angela de risa también. La selección de vestimenta no era grande, pero todos nos pareció un par de cosas para probar. Angela y yo nos sentamos en una silla baja justo en el interior del vestuario, por el espejo de tres vías, mientras que Jessica estaba tratando de sus opciones en.Jess estaba dividido entre dos-uno era un largo y vestido palabra de honor, negro y el otro un bosque hasta la rodilla sin mangas verde. La animé a ir con el verde, por qué no jugar hasta los ojos? Angela eligió un vestido de color rosa pálido que se sitúan en torno a su figura alta y sacó muy bien los tintes de miel en el pelo castaño claro. Elegí un vestido corto azul que tenía una cubierta de encaje de mi brazo izquierdo. Nos dirigimos a los zapatos y accesorios. Mientras trataban de cosas que meramente he observado y criticado, no en el estado de ánimo para hacer compras para mí mismo, salvo un par de sandalias de vestir negros.

Yo sabía que sin importar lo que elegí, si mi madre no le gustaba que ella me cambio de imagen.

- Escena - interruptor

El sábado fue un hermoso día soleado que se gastó en el interior como Jessica arrastrado Angela y yo a su balneario favorito para masajes, depilación con cera de peinado, maquillaje y un proceso largo que dejó Jessica parecía una Barbie morena de cero expresiones bajo la máscara de maquillaje. Sin embargo, Angela eligió mi idea y llevaba sólo un poco de maquillaje y simplemente intercambiar los lentes de contacto de los ojos.

Decir que me iba tener el coche listo que los dejó en el spa. Yo estaba caminando solo en las calles de Port Angeles, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calle.Estaba vacío, pero mi instinto me dijo que era de Eduardo, también lo hicieron las placas de matrícula. "Accidentalmente" me había erizó la piel de su bíceps con Katoptris durante la clase de aquel sonriente mañana, cuando una gota de sangre de oro se filtró de la pequeña incisión y sus ojos se abrieron. Había dejado la escuela inmediatamente.

"Que comience el juego" pensé.

Pasé por delante del coche de repente siente como una cuerda tiraba de mí. Por experiencia, sabía que tenía que dejar que me guíe. Me llevó a un callejón donde 4 hombres descansando en contra de los edificios. Uno estaba de pie en medio de la calle.

Mirando más de cerca me di cuenta de que estaban a punto de la misma edad que yo o tal vez aún más joven. Reconocí a uno de ellos y un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda. Él era un corpulento, de cabello oscuro muchacho en su adolescencia. Llevaba una camisa de franela abierta sobre una sucia camiseta naranja, de corte vaqueros y sandalias. Me quedé más recto.

Evan, el hijo de Ares que se había ido sin permiso desde antes de mi llegada a Forks, me miraba como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica antes. El tipo que estaba en medio de la calle se volvió lentamente tras los ojos de Evan. Una tímida sonrisa nació en mis labios.

Lucas Castellano, hijo de Hermes y asistente de la mano derecha del villano principal de mi hermano también es el chico que estaba enamorada de él desde que conocí cuando yo tenía doce años. Él es el campo de mejor espadachín Mestizo ha visto en 300 años, pero yo soy tan bueno. Los dos de nosotros puede - y en ocasiones han - la batalla por horas sin tener que vencer uno al otro.

"Hola Lucas. Adiós Lucas"

Cité Katherine Pierce y tocando mi muñeca me liberó de Kataklysmos limita sus pulseras y atacó. Kataklysmos es un 4 pies de largo de doble filo tridente convertido en espada forjada por el Dios de la falsificación, Hefesto sí mismo. dos rosas se envuelven alrededor de la longitud de la espada de bloqueo alrededor de mi muñeca sosteniendo el arma en su lugar. Su hecha de bronce celestial. La espada de Luke se llama Bombín - una hoja con uno de los lados de bronce fundido con el celeste de acero templado. El bronce celestial permite que las heridas de los inmortales y los monstruos, mientras que el acero hiere mortal. Se muestra exactamente quién es el lado de Lucas está encendido. Lamentablemente, ninguna cantidad de bronce, celeste se puede superar.

Nuestras espadas se enfrentaron como se defendió de sus ataques defenderme antes de usar Katoptris para igualar el terreno y empezar a atacarlo. Silbidos y las apuestas se escucharon alrededor de nosotros como luchó con nuestras espadas y nuestros cuerpos. Pronto nos encontramos enclavados en espadas a cabo en una posición X y nuestros cuerpos prensados juntos en el medio de la calle.

"Dame un beso"

Me ordenó en voz baja sintiendo el aliento de Lucas en mis labios. Él obedeció inmediatamente y nuestros labios bloqueado, la boca de completar a la perfección. Nuestras lenguas se enfrentaron al igual que calienta a medida que nuestras espadas tenía. Más pronto de lo que me gustaba nos retiramos para que el aire.

"Te extraño"

Lucas susurró contra mis labios.

"Yo también te extraño. Usted elige su lado"

"Ven conmigo"

Pidió a

"Usted sabe que yo no puedo hacer eso"

Le contesté en voz baja. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras me besaba de nuevo, mucho más tiernamente este momento, pero no por ello menos caliente.

"¿Podemos hablar más tarde?"

"Voy a tener listos PB y J y sándwiches de galletas de chocolate"

Me reí entre dientes en respuesta tan suave y se echó a reír en nuestra broma privada. Fue un gran secreto guardado que Lucas y yo nos conocimos en la oscuridad de la noche para nuestros bocadillos favoritos. Suavemente me sacó a empacar mis armas de distancia.

"¿Adónde vas?"

Lucas pidió su cara llena de autoridad, casi como un novio celoso mi hijo adolescente atolondrado interno vitorearon.

"Tengo un baile para estar listo en una hora"

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue poniendo mis gafas de sol, una suave sonrisa en los labios. Jessica me dejó en casa, donde me preparé y un casi amenazante Charlie miedo a la mierda de Mike tocando el 'papá-que también es un policía "tarjeta realmente bien. Mike y yo estábamos fuera pronto y la danza se fue sin un tirón. Pasamos tres horas riendo, bailando, bebiendo el líquido repugnante llamada ponche y realmente lo pasamos muy bien. Cuando Mike me dejó en mi casa me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se sentía como besar a mi hermano.

"Mike se dan cuenta de que no me gustan las chicas, ¿verdad?"

"Yo soy el que es obvio?"

"Sólo un poco"

Él se rió y le di un abrazo

"¿Va a seguir siendo mi amigo aunque yo soy un bicho raro?"

"Tú no eres un bicho raro, Mike. Sólo gay, pero sigues siendo mi amigo"

Fue un muy necesario descanso de la realidad.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Yo hago una promesa y salir en una cita

Una realidad que fue lanzado por la fuerza de vuelta en el día siguiente, de camino a casa desde la escuela. Estaba manejando y tarareando la radio cuando de repente alguien apareció en el asiento del pasajero de al lado.

"Hola"

una mujer morena con una nariz larga, ojos grises claros y rizados salvajes me saludó.

"Athena ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Di un grito ahogado y le pregunté a mi sobrina quitado dos veces a partir de una gran parte de mi madre y sólo la sobrina de un lado de papá. No le pida a usted se dará dolor de cabeza estoy dando un sólo de pensarlo!

"Está todo bien con Mac?"

-Le pregunté cuando ella no respondió de inmediato, pero por primera vez en casi una década el pinchazo de su disputa con Hera y mi madre causada por Eris. Vale recordar la famosa manzana que causó la guerra de Troya? Bueno, hace 13 años la televisión se convirtió en una gran cosa allí y Eris decidió que se había convertido en el AGB local. No es necesario decir que la mamá, Hera y Atenea lo vieron como una nueva forma de competir entre sí y cada uno comenzó una tv-show en el que se hallaban después de que un hombre encuentra en diferentes ciudades. Hera fue a Las Vegas, Atenea eligió Nueva York, y la mamá se fue a Miami ... 'Nough dicho!

"Annabeth se ha ido"

"QUÉ!"

Grité y sacó de pronto en el hombro de la calle sin preocuparse de los coches detrás de mí.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Grover, Thalía y Annabeth fue a buscar a dos niños de una escuela militar, cuando fueron atacados por Escorpio, y en todo el lío llevé a mi hija"

la mujer normalmente estoico se echó a llorar de repente. Con un suspiro me puse mis brazos alrededor de ella abrazándola con fuerza. Sus lágrimas se me empapaba la parte superior de color cereza, pero no puedo decir que me importaba.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"No sé"

"¿Hay una profecía todavía?"

negó con la cabeza

"Por favor, tía Bella"

-susurró contra mi camisa y de repente ella se fue y me dejó abrazar el aire con un coche tocando la bocina a mi lado. se trataba de un Volvo plateado

"¿Necesitas una mano ahí?"

el pasajero voluminosos me llamó. Saqué mi teléfono y H-movió su

"Nunca texto y la unidad"

"Hablando de mensajes de texto que no tengo su número, ¿no?"

la chica duendecillo-como desde el asiento de atrás gritó

"No, no lo hace"

Yo dije y poner la primera marcha que sacó a la calle y se alejó

"Percy qué diablos está pasando?"

Le pregunté a mi hermano llorando por un mensaje de Iris.

"Annaebeth fue tomada"

"Lo sé, su madre me dijo. Eso es lo que estoy pidiendo. ¿Cómo fue que tomar?"

"Está bien. Fuimos a una escuela militar para conseguir dos hijos, los niños de Hades. Nos separamos en el interior y Artemisa llegó cazadoras y en todo el lío del tipo de escorpión se la llevó"

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"El día de hoy el oráculo dio Thalia una búsqueda"

"Aaaaand?"

"Va a ir con Bianca, Zoe, Grover y una niña más"

"Zoe la cazadora? Yo pagaría por ver que"

Yo con cara de palo. No es secreto que cazadoras de Artemisa no les gusta no sólo los niños sino semidioses en general. Especialmente Zoë. ella tenía un mal encuentro con Hércules, bastante tiempo atrás. ella le ayudó a robar las manzanas de las Hespérides y le dio la espalda a su familia. luego se trasladó al salir detrás de ella sin que nadie allí para ella. no fue hasta que Artemis la encontró y la llevó a su tiempo que ella pasó.

"¿Vas a ir?"

"Ellos no me quieren"

"Nunca se detuvo antes de que usted"

Yo le instó. Entonces se levantó de la epifanía.

"Voy a tomar el blackjack!"

-exclamó con entusiasmo. El Blackjack es el único completamente negro Pegaso. El mío es Whitey, el único completamente blanco. Sonreí

"Si está muy cansado tener Whitey"

Le di instrucciones y terminó el mensaje. Me froté las manos sobre mi cara. Annabeth primero, entonces la tarea y luego trabajar en mi tema de vampiros

- Interruptor escena -

Dos semanas más tarde que no tenía noticias de Percy y yo aún no tenía forma de ponerse en contacto con él, seguro de que podría utilizar un IM ciego, pero las posibilidades de trabajo que en realidad eran casi nulas. para distraerme me permitió a Edward para que me llevara a cabo en una cena en Port Angeles. No me molesté en cambiar fuera de mis pantalones vaqueros de color rojizo y la parte superior de color rojo y blanco. Yo sólo agregó un par de botas y me agarró la chaqueta de cuero al igual que el timbre sonó. Charlie estaba abajo, mirando a los vampiros víbora que tenía un aspecto brillante en él lo que me pone enfermo. Yo pegado una sonrisa que no me sentía en mis labios.

"Ready to go?"

"Voy a tener la espalda a las diez, el jefe"

Charlie gruñó en respuesta le envié un pensamiento.

"Αν αργησω καλεσε τους λυκους" (si llego tarde llamar a los perros infernales)

Charlie asintió sonriente y entrar en el Volvo plateado que en coche. Se volvió un poco de música de los 50 y se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la unidad. Al llegar a Port Angeles nos llevó al mismo restaurante que había ido en mi último viaje a Port Angeles. Edward se acercó a la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con una expresión de estreñimiento. Pasé junto a él en el restaurante con una sonrisa divertida.

El restaurante no estaba lleno - que era la temporada en Port Angeles. El anfitrión era hembra y parecía a punto de quedarse dormido en su podio.

"Una mesa para dos?"

Su voz era atractivo, ya que estaba buscando o no. Ella nos miró y nos llevó a un pequeño anillo de las cabinas - todos ellos vacíos.

"¿Cómo es esto?"

"Perfecto".

Él mostró su sonrisa brillante, su embriagador instante.

"Um" - ella negó con la cabeza, parpadeando - ". Su servidor estará bien fuera"

Ella se alejó tambaleándose. Negué con la cabeza.

"Usted realmente no debe hacer eso a la gente, no es justo."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Ellos Dazzle así - que es probablemente la hiperventilación en la cocina en estos momentos."

Parecía confundido.

"Yo deslumbrar a la gente?"

"Usted no lo ha notado? ¿Crees que todo el mundo tiene su manera tan fácilmente?"

Hizo caso omiso a mi pregunta

"¿Te deslumbra?"

"En realidad no, no"

La llegada de nuestro servidor le impidió discutir y le dio tiempo para reorganizar sus funciones desde la ira hasta agradable. Yo pedí una coca-cola y me imitaba.

"¿Estás listo para ordenar?" -preguntó Edward.

"¿Bella?"

, preguntó. Ella se volvió de mala gana hacia mí. Cogí lo primero que vi en el menú.

"Voy a tener los raviolis de setas".

"¿Y tú?"

"Nada para mí"

Punto.

Me liberé de mi abrigo de asegurarse de que mi palabra de honor se quedó arriba en su lugar.

"Ese color rosa se ve precioso con su piel"

"Gracias. Es uno de mis colores favoritos"

Me tomé mi tiempo desenrollando poco a poco mi plata, recogiendo el tenedor, y con mucho cuidado clavó un ravioli. Lo puse en mi boca lentamente sin dejar de mirar en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y tomó otro sorbo de Coca-Cola antes de que me levantó la vista.

"Leí un artículo el otro día acerca de Vlad el Empalador es en realidad un vampiro. ¿Qué piensa usted de eso?"


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: ¿Por qué mis salidas siempre termina con una batalla?

Le pregunté para romper el hielo y la vuelta a las tablas de inmediato. se convirtió en tan quieto como una estatua.

"Puedes confiar en mí, ya sabes,"

Yo murmuré.

"No sé si tengo una opción más".

Su voz era casi un susurro. Estiré mi mano sobre la mesa para tocar el dorso de la mano con timidez con la punta de mis dedos. Sus ojos parpadeaban a la mía y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"Usted es un vampiro, Edward?"

su rostro se puso en la máscara de cuidado en blanco. Decidí ir a lo tonto y sin preocupaciones. Empecé a hablar en voz baja, emocional.

"No me importa lo que eres."

Un borde duro, burlón entró en su voz.

"No me importa si soy un monstruo? Si yo no soy humano!"

"No."

Juego. Set.

"Usted no se ha preocupado por mi dieta bien?"

-preguntó con sorna, y me contuve una sonrisa mientras abría el propio sujeto.

"Oh, eso."

"Sí, eso. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?"

"Bueno, me dijeron algo al respecto."

"¿Qué?"

"Usted no lo hacen ... la gente de caza. Su única familia que caza animales"

Me perdía. Me sorprendió que no alcanzó para "quien" me dijo todo eso. Él respondió en un susurro

"No quiero ser un monstruo."

"Pero los animales no son suficientes?"

"No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero me gustaría compararlo con vivir en el tofu y la leche de soja, nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, nuestra broma dentro de poco, no se sabe muy bien saciar el hambre - o más bien la sed, pero ella.. Keens nos lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir. La mayor parte del tiempo. "

Se veía tan forlom Casi siento pena por él. Casi.

"Es por eso que sus ojos son de oro?"

"Sí. Si estuviéramos cazando seres humanos que serían de color rojo"

"¿Cómo? Quiero decir que comer carne, pero mis ojos no son diferentes de que alguien que come verduras sólo"

él sonrió. tirar una cana al aire cambié el color de ojos de color azul / verde color oro puro, el color normal de todos los dioses que, por menos de un latido del corazón. sus ojos brillaban a la mía y yo sabía que lo tenía enganchado.

el momento de encender el encanto.

"No me gustaba no verte en los últimos días en la escuela"

"¿Por qué?"

-preguntó casi con esperanza. tiempo de ganar el Oscar

"I. .. Me gustas"

Murmuré haciendo pucheros. le dedicó una tímida sonrisa de ganador antes de la escolarización de su expresión.

Esto está mal. "

Yo no podía entender su respuesta.

"¿Qué he dicho?"

"¿No ves, Bella es una cosa para mí para hacerme miserable, pero una cosa totalmente otro para que usted sea tan involucrados que soy peligroso, Bella -. Por favor, tome esto."

¡Oh, señor. vampiro feroz le gusta ser un mártir, entonces?

"Es, y la elección"

Me sonrojé y le tocó la mano con un poco de la mía. él respondió entrelazando los dedos.

Juego. establecido. igualar.

mi HPhone zumbaba en mi bolso haciendo un ruido como las ondas de trituración en la playa. Me contestó.

"¿Hola?"

"Necesito su ayuda. Ahora"

Percy gritó y terminó la llamada. Me colgó el teléfono y se puso de inmediato.

"Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana".

antes de que Edward podía mover un músculo, le picó en la mejilla, se quedó sin el restaurante y la paloma en el mar.

"Por favor, llévame a Percy Jackson"

Me dijo y convocó a una ola que me llevara. es increíble lo rápido que llegué a mi destino. En menos de unos minutos me encontré en un lago dentro de una montaña. mi GPS interno bajo el agua me dijo que yo estaba en en el monte Tamalpais, San Francisco, California.

El atardecer que se hace una barra de color rojo sangre a través del mar. Sólo había un camino a la cima, justo en frente de nosotros. Y esto conduce a través de un exuberante prado de las sombras y flores: el jardín del crepúsculo, al igual que yo había visto en las pinturas de volver a casa.

el jardín era el lugar más hermoso que he visto nunca. la hierba brillaba con la luz de la tarde de plata, y las flores eran tan brillantes colores casi brillaban en la oscuridad. Escalones de mármol negro pulido llevó alrededor de uno y otro lado de un árbol de cinco pisos de altura, manzana, cada rama con manzanas de oro resplandeciente, y no me refiero a las manzanas de oro amarillo como en la tienda de comestibles. Me refiero a verdaderas manzanas de oro.

Las manzanas de la inmortalidad. Regalo de bodas de Hera a Zeus ..

Un enorme dragón estaba envuelto alrededor de la base del árbol. El cuerpo de la serpiente era tan grueso como un cohete, brillando con escamas cobrizas. Él tenía más cabeza que yo podía contar, como si de un centenar de pitones mortales habían sido fusionados. Parecía estar dormido. Las cabezas estaba acurrucado en un gran montículo de espagueti-como en el césped, todos los ojos cerrados.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, me encontré por el camino, a través del jardín hasta llegar a la cumbre. Unos metros por delante de mí, las nubes grises se arremolinaban en un vórtice pesada, por lo que una nube embudo que casi tocaba la cima, sino que descansaba sobre los hombros de una niña de doce años de edad, con pelo castaño y un vestido hecho jirones de plata: Artemisa, sus piernas atadas a la cuerda con celestes cadenas de bronce. se vio obligada a sostener el techo del mundo! Mi corazón casi se detuvo en la vista. Yo nunca había visto una diosa en el dolor antes, pero el peso del cielo era claramente demasiado para Artemisa.

Miré rápidamente a su alrededor.

- Interruptor escena -

"¡Necio! ¿Crees que, simplemente, ya que podría desafiar a ese molesto dios de la guerra, que podría hacer frente a mí?"

un tipo que asumí fue atacado Atlas alegre. estaba húmeda y parecía enfermo. Tiré Katoptris y le saltó delante de Percy empujarlo fuera del camino. la jabalina me cogió en el pecho y me envió volando como un muñeco de trapo. Me golpeó contra el suelo, mi cabeza dando vueltas. Miré hacia arriba y encontró que estaba en los pies de Artemisa, todavía bajo el peso del cielo.

"El cielo, Give it to me".

"No hay miel"

Artemisa dijo. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor metálico, como el mercurio.

"Tú no sabes lo que estás pidiendo. Se te aplastará!"

"No me importa"

"Usted tiene el espíritu de una cazadora cierto, pero que no va a durar"

"No le digas a mi madre!" Me dije "¡Dame el peso del cielo!"

No esperé su respuesta. Saqué Riptide y redujo a través de sus cadenas. Entonces di un paso al lado de ella y me preparé en una rodilla, levantando las manos-y tocó las nubes frías y pesadas. Por un momento, Artemisa y yo llevaba el peso en conjunto. Fue la cosa más pesada que jamás había sentido, como si estuviera siendo aplastado por un millar de camiones. Yo quería desmayarme del dolor, pero respiró hondo. Yo puedo hacer esto. a continuación, Artemis se deslizó por debajo de la carga, y lo celebró solo. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se volvió a disparar. Mis huesos se sentían como si estuvieran derritiendo. Quería gritar, pero yo no tenía la fuerza para abrir la boca. Me empezó a hundirse, más bajo y más cerca del suelo, el peso del cielo me aplastaba.

"Fight Back"! Las voces de mis padres, dijo dentro de mi cabeza. "No te rindas".

Me concentré en la respiración. Si tan sólo pudiera mantener el cielo, solo unos segundos más. Mi visión se volvió borrosa. Todo se tiñó de rojo. El sudor corría por mi cara. Mis manos estaban resbaladizas. Mis hombros se han gritado por la agonía, si pudieran. Me sentí como las vértebras de la columna vertebral se están soldados entre sí por un soplete. Atlas avanzado, presionando Artemisa. Era rápido, pero su fuerza era imparable. Su lanzamiento de jabalina se estrelló contra la tierra donde Artemis había sido una fracción de segundo antes, y abrió una grieta en las rocas. Saltó sobre él y siguió persiguiendo a ella. Ella le llevaba de vuelta hacia mí.

"Traerlo aquí"

"Prepárate"

Hablé en su mente y ella respondió de la misma manera. Estaba perdiendo la capacidad de pensar a través del dolor.

"Usted lucha bien para una niña." Atlas se echó a reír. "Pero no son rival para mí."

Él hizo una finta con la punta de la jabalina y esquivó Artemisa. Yo vi el truco que viene. Atlas de jabalina se propagó por todo y llamó Artemisa piernas fuera de la tierra. Ella cayó, y Atlas trajo a su punta de la jabalina para la matanza.

"La sangre por primera vez en una nueva guerra"

Atlas se regodeó. Y él apuñaló a la baja. Tan rápido como el pensamiento, Artemis tomó su eje de jabalina. Golpeó la tierra justo al lado de ella y ella tiró hacia atrás, con el lanzamiento de jabalina como una palanca, pateando el Señor Titán y mandándolo a volar sobre ella, lo vi venir abajo encima de mí. Solté mis manos en el cielo, y como Atlas se estrelló contra mí, no trató de aferrarse. Me dejé ser empujado fuera del camino y rodó por todo lo que valía la pena. el peso del cielo cayeron sobre la espalda de Atlas, casi rompiéndolo plana hasta que se las arregló para llegar a las rodillas, luchando por salir de debajo del peso aplastante del cielo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Noooooo!"

Gritó tan fuerte que sacudió la montaña.

"No de nuevo!"

Atlas quedó atrapado debajo de su carga de edad. Intenté ponerme de pie y volvió a caer otra vez, aturdido por el dolor. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo. Percy y una chica que supuse era Thalia (ella tenía los ojos azules eléctricos de Zeus) había apoyado a Luke al borde de un precipicio, pero aún así luchó, al lado del ataúd de oro, que albergaba los restos de Kronos. Lucas tenía una barra con sangre sobre su pecho y su rostro pálido y brillante de sudor. Thalía puso su punta de lanza en la garganta. Por un momento, se hizo el silencio.

"¿Y bien?"

"Es mi última oportunidad. Él usará para otro lado si usted no está de acuerdo. Por favor."

Lucas susurró. Yo no sabía lo que quería decir, pero el miedo en su voz sonaba bastante real. Yo creía que Lucas estaba en peligro. Detrás de él, el sarcófago de oro comenzó a brillar

"No lo mates!"

Percy intentó detener Thalía, pero ella gritó única

"Es un traidor"

En mi estupor, me di cuenta de que Artemisa no era conmigo. Ella se había escapado hacia las rocas negras que Zoe había caído.

"Vamos a traer de vuelta Lucas", se declaró Percy. "Para Olympus. Él ... que va a ser útil".

"¿Es eso lo que quieres, Percy?" Lucas se burló. "Para volver al Olimpo en el triunfo? Para complacer a tu papá?"

Sin pensarlo, Thalía comenzó Lucas distancia. Perdió el equilibrio, el terror en su rostro, y luego cayó.

"Lucas!"

Grité. Yo quería creer que aún estaba vivo, pero eso era imposible. la caída fue de unos quince metros por lo menos, y él no se movía. Uno de los gigantes de la mirada y gruñó

"¡Matadlos!"

Yo estaba rígido por el dolor, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Percy sacó Thalia espalda y ella hizo un movimiento hacia él con su espada, pero una ola de jabalinas voló por encima de sus cabezas. Corrimos a las rocas, haciendo caso omiso de las maldiciones y las amenazas de Atlas a nuestro paso.

"Artemis" -Grité.

la diosa miró hacia arriba, con la cara casi tan afligida como la mía. Zoe estaba en brazos de la diosa. Ella estaba respirando. Sus ojos estaban abiertos. Pero aún así ...

"? Herida e está envenenado", dijo Artemisa.

"Las estrellas" Zoe murmuró. "No puedo verlos."

"Néctar y ambrosía", dijo Percy. "¡Vamos! Tenemos que ella alguna."

Nadie se movió. Luto colgado en el aire, me envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y trajo su cabeza en mi hombro. Artemisa levantó su cuerno de caza a los labios, y su sonido claro y se hizo eco por los valles. Pronto una de plata volando carro tirado por ciervos y conducido por Apolo apareció. Vi como Artemis llevaba la niña herida en el interior seguido de Annabeth. Tiré de la parte de atrás Thalía.

"Mira, yo no te conozco y no me importa que te conozca, pero si atacas a mi hermano, yo te saque de la faz de la tierra. ¿Lo tienes?"

"Y usted?"

"Bella, hija de Poseidón"

"Otro héroe posible?"

"No exactamente. Mi madre es Afrodita"

sus ojos se abrieron y ella asintió con la cabeza. Señalé hacia el carro.

"Go"

Percy le ayudó en el interior y vino a mí

"¿Vas a venir?"

"No Perce. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Kronos reclutado algunos vampiros. Tengo que arreglar y voy a estar en casa y luego"

"No intente matar. Me gusta tener una hermana"

"Ídem"

Lo abracé y le guiñó un ojo a Apolo que inclinó un sombrero invencible y sacó el carro de distancia. Detrás de mí, el ejército de Kronos rugió con ira cuando se reunieron en la cumbre del monte Tamalpais, pero el sonido más fuerte era la voz de Atlas, gritando maldiciones contra los dioses, mientras luchaba bajo el peso del cielo. Corrí de nuevo al lago y dejar que el agua me transportan a Charlie


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Las fechas de graduación

- Interruptor escena -

Como pasaban las semanas mi ansiedad montado. Mi cerebro me dijo que tenía meses antes de la caída de nieve profetizó que marcaría el plazo se redujo, pero mi instinto estaba insistiendo en que el tiempo se agotaba.

Terminé la escuela con el resto de mi clase. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando una limusina blanca largo recogido en el estacionamiento de la escuela con todos los camiones y los SUV. La puerta se abrió a tres personas salieron. El primero fue un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pelo castaño oscuro apoyado en un bastón flameado. Mi primera idea fue el Dr. House, pero una segunda mirada me dijo que era Hephaerstus.

Después de él, mi madre salió. Su aspecto cambia de manera que cada vez que ve a su ve a su idea de la belleza pura. Ser su hija pudiera ver a su forma elegida. ella estaba vestida con un vestido de cóctel de color rojo fuerte con su largo cabello rubio flotando suavemente en las olas por la espalda y un par de anteojos de sol polarizados grises que cubrían sus ojos de color rosa brillante.

La última persona de la limusina fue Poseidón, mi papá, quien estaba vestido de esperar como un pescador. Irónicamente su rostro desaliñado, pantalones cortos y un chaleco de pescador le daba un aspecto como en su lugar.

Se sentaron junto a Charlie que parecía intimidado lo suficiente, pero como Jessica pronunció su discurso de despedida la nieve comenzó a caer.

Dejé de respirar.

- Escena - Interruptor

En el momento de la ceremonia de graduación fue sobre abracé a mis padres pronto, les pediría que un "Hola" y "adiós" antes de pedir a Edward en una cita. Es hora de poner fin a esta farsa y termina ahora.

Nuestra cita se llevó a cabo en un prado en los bosques cercanos. ¿Por qué no podíamos ir a un café o en un parque como la gente normal está más allá de mí. En el lado positivo de las cinco millas que tuvimos que caminar para llegar a dicho prado no eran nada en comparación con el senderismo que he hecho antes, así que evita el aspecto de un desastre sudoroso.

A pesar de que nunca había caminado en un vestido y tacones antes de ...

En su mayor parte, caminamos en silencio. De vez en cuando hacía una pregunta al azar que no había conseguido en los últimos días de interrogatorio. Me preguntó por mi cumpleaños, mis maestros de escuela primaria, mis animales domésticos infantiles ... Por suerte tengo una imaginación muy creativa y por lo menos un centenar de semidioses para pedir prestado a partir de la información.

La lucha contra los sujetos de los ex novios de los que insistió en que era una virgen 109 años de edad - y pude ver a mi madre señalándole con el dedo y se reían en mi ojo de la mente.Parecía tan sorprendido como Jessica y Angela por mi falta de historia romántica.

"Así que nunca conocí a nadie que quería?"

"No en Phoenix."

Tuve una sonrisa de un pensamiento-Nunca he estado en Phoenix y b-el único hombre que he querido es Lucas!

No le gustó mi respuesta, aunque y los labios apretados en una línea dura. Por suerte para mí llegar a la pradera de entonces.

El prado era pequeño, perfectamente redondo y lleno de flores silvestres - violeta, amarillo, blanco y suave. En algún lugar cerca, podía oír la música de propagación de una

arroyo. Había dejado de nevar y el sol directamente sobre la cabeza, llenando el círculo con una niebla de sol mantecoso. Hermoso ...

Sin embargo Edward en la luz del sol fue impactante. Su piel, blanco a pesar de la leve rubor a su viaje de caza más reciente, literalmente brilló, al igual que miles de pequeños diamantes fueron incorporados en la superficie. Una estatua perfecta, tallada en una piedra desconocida, lisa como el mármol, reluciente como el cristal. Tuve que morderme los labios y parar el responder que luchó su salida

"Te ves como bola de discoteca!"

Quiero decir, vamos en serio? Supongo que la piel brillante es, probablemente, utilizado para atraer a sus presas, pero para ser honestos, es una especie de ridículo. Yo casi esperaba que él tenga un peinado afro y empezar a bailar como Travolta! hmm ...

Para empeorar las cosas, decidió que me mostrara lo que un vampiro se supone que es todo esto.

"Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, Todo sobre mi te invita -.. Mi voz, mi rostro, incluso mi olor Como si yo necesito nada de eso!"

Me eché hacia atrás en mis brazos viendo el espectáculo de elegir a permanecer en silencio. Él se puso de pie, saltando de distancia, inmediatamente fuera de la vista, sólo para aparecer bajo el árbol mismo que antes, después de haber rodeado la pradera en medio segundo.

"Como si me podía correr más rápido", se rió amargamente.

Llegó con una mano y, con un crujido ensordecedor, sin esfuerzo arrancó una rama de dos pies de grosor del tronco del abeto. Lo equilibrado en esa mano por un momento, y luego se lanzó con una velocidad vertiginosa, haciendo añicos contra otro árbol enorme, que se estremeció y tembló ante el golpe. Y él estaba delante de mí otra vez, de pie, dos pies de distancia, inmóvil como una piedra.

"Como si pudiera luchar contra", dijo suavemente.

Me senté sin moverse esperando a ver a dónde iba con él. Yo nunca lo había visto tan completamente libre de esa fachada cuidadosamente cultivada. Sus ojos salvajes parecen brillar de excitación erupción. Luego, cuando pasaban los segundos, se atenuaban. Su expresión poco a poco doblado en una máscara de tristeza antigua.

"No tengas miedo"

"Yo no lo soy. Más bien aburrido fuera de mi cabeza"

Yo he optado por la honestidad. Sin embargo, él no me hizo caso, una vez más y se fue a predicar al coro.

"Usted ve, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia diferente. Si ha bloqueado un alcohólico en una habitación llena de cerveza rancia, que con mucho gusto de beber. Pero no pudo resistir, si quisiera, si fuera un alcohólico en recuperación . Ahora digamos que usted coloca en el cuarto un vaso de cien años de edad, el brandy, el más raro, mejor coñac - y llenó la habitación con su aroma cálido - ¿Cómo crees que le iría entonces "?

Nos sentamos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos - tratando de leer los pensamientos del otro. Él rompió el silencio en primer lugar.

"Tal vez eso no es la comparación correcta. Tal vez sería demasiado fácil de bajar el brandy. Tal vez debería haber hecho nuestra alcohólica adicta a la heroína en su lugar."

"Así que lo que estás diciendo es que yo soy tu marca de heroína?"

Le pregunté con timidez y en su gesto triste, me eché a reír ruidosamente.

Poco a poco dejé que mi cuerpo se disuelva y llevar a mi forma eterna. Mi forma eterna, al igual que todos los dioses, es una nube de energía pura. Simplemente prefieren tomar una forma humana, desde su más fácil para usted que la gente vea como seres humanos. Su mirada condescendiente cambiado a uno de puro miedo y poco a poco he recuperado mi mirada 17 años de edad, dejando a los ojos de oro por un momento antes de que se desvaneció en el mar verde, con un anillo de rosa en el exterior. Me sonrió y señaló Katoptris casualmente a su cuello pinchar la piel y permitir que una gota de líquido que se derrame

"Hola cariño. Tenemos que hablar"


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Es el fin del Clan como lo conocemos

Empujé Katoptris un poco más y charmspoke él.

"Vamos a volver a su casa"

Cumplió en contra de su voluntad, sino que es el poder de charmspeaking. Es mucho más fuerte que la de un vampiro deslumbrante y te hace hacer lo que quiera que lo hagan. También se permite ningún espacio para las lagunas. Dejé que Edward me guiará a través del espeso bosque de vuelta a su estúpida Volvo brillante, y luego nos llevó a su casa.

La casa era atemporal, elegante y, probablemente, de edad de cien años. Se pintó un paño suave y blanca marchita, tres pisos de altura, rectangular y bien proporcionada. Las ventanas y las puertas eran parte de la estructura original o una restauración perfecta. Yo podía oír el río cerca, escondido en la oscuridad del bosque.

Caminamos a través de la sombra profunda hasta el porche. Yo sabía que él podía sentir mi tensión, el dedo pulgar frotó los círculos suaves en la parte posterior de mi mano. Abrió la puerta para mí.

El interior era aún más sorprendente, menos previsible, que el exterior. Era muy brillante, muy abierta, y muy grande. Esto debe haber sido originalmente de varias salas, pero las paredes se habían retirado de la mayor parte de la primera planta para crear un amplio espacio. La parte trasera, orientada al sur de la pared había sido totalmente sustituido por vidrio, y, más allá de la sombra de los cedros, el césped se extendía al descubierto que el ancho río. Una gran escalera curva dominó el lado oeste de la habitación. Las paredes, el techo alto con vigas de madera, los pisos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos los diferentes tonos de blanco.

Espera para darnos la bienvenida, de pie justo a la izquierda de la puerta, en una parte elevada del suelo por un espectacular piano de cola, eran los padres de Edward.

Ambos fueron congelados como estatuas, con nada más que sus ojos se movían de Edward de Katoptris sigue apuntando en el cuello para mí. Hice un gesto a la sala de estar abierta.

"Obtener el resto de la secta y se sientan"

Le di instrucciones. Se cumplió y en un instante los cuatro restantes los vampiros se unió a nosotros y todo el mundo estaba sentado en el suelo justo enfrente de las escaleras. Yo no podía dejar de rodar mis ojos

"Quiero decir sentarse en el salón, sino que se sentó donde quiera que se sienta más cómodo. Creo que el vampirismo no te hace civilizado. Los campesinos que eran los campesinos y que sigue siendo"

Los ojos de la vampiresa rubia se estrecharon, pero yo sólo le devolvió la sonrisa. Este puede ser su propio terreno, pero yo soy más alto en la cadena alimentaria. Me senté en un sillón y cruzó las piernas.

Empecé con la pregunta fácil.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado comiendo los seres humanos?"

Si yo esperaba que argumentan "no comemos los seres humanos" que estaría decepcionado ya que nadie discutía. En su lugar, se quedó mirando en frente de ellos, sin respirar y sin moverse.Puse los ojos cansados de la teatralidad.

"O más exactamente ... ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado comiendo dioses?"

Eso tiene una respuesta.

Papá y vampiros Eddie sonrió, perra vampiro puso los ojos, los ojos de vampiresa Pixie mantener el enfoque y desenfoque y la mamá vampiro parecía tranquilo. Si yo no sabía lo que hacía yo diría que fue apedreado! Por extraño que parezca, aunque futbolista Vamp Vamp se estremeció y empático parecía disgustado.

Miré papá vampiro en los ojos y le pedí que me diga por qué comían los dioses charmspeaking que me dijera la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

"Los Volturi han estado gobernando durante demasiado tiempo. Es tiempo de que regresemos en los tronos"

Pensé que lo más

"¿Nosotros?"

"El aquelarre rumano"

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?"

"Yo nací en Londres, en el dieciséis de los cuarenta ..."

Alcé la mano para detenerlo.

"No quiero que el panfleto, quiero la verdad"

Él me miró, junto con cuatro de sus hijos. No hice caso de que se den cuenta de que estaba tensando empático vampiro, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Se me acercó por Stefan el año pasado. Me ofreció un trato. Acepté"

"Y mordisqueaba mi abuelo"

"Exactamente"

Eddie hilo en la sonrisa adicional espeluznantemente. De repente hubo una pregunta más me quema como me di cuenta de las sonrisas satisfechos en más de la mitad de la secta.

"¿Has matado a un dios?"

Dr. Fang asintió satisfecho y al pronunciar el nombre de mi cuerpo tomó una vida propia.

"Anteros"

Katoptris me mostró la muerte de mi hermano, que fue engendrado por Ares y Afrodita y por la madre para que lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Fácilmente se rompió la piel de papá vampiro y lo clavó en la pared.

"Usted mató a mi hermano!"

"Él era delicioso"

Rosalie y Edward Said, al mismo tiempo y una falta de definición pasó por delante de mis ojos y cubrió a Edward en el suelo. Intermitente me di cuenta de que era empático vampiro que había atacado a Eddie y los dos se estaban peleando. Eddie era rápido, pero empático vampiro era más hábil y estaba envuelto en un aura de color rojo sangre intimidar a Eddie. Rosalie gritó de terror como el pelo se agitaba en la lucha y Kataklysmos tapping que luchó vampiro Pixie, que se echó a mí.

Ella puede ser capaz de ver el futuro, pero ella no puede ver los dioses que me permite la golpeó en cuestión de segundos. Pronto el cuerpo desmembrado de Edward estaba en la cima de ella con el padre vampiro de por cerca de ellos. Futbolista vampiro fue la celebración de los otros dos hacia atrás.

Me volví hacia empático.

"Así que ... usted es hijo de Ares?"

Él asintió con la cabeza

"Jasper Whitlock"

Le tendió la mano a mí y yo se la estreché

"Isabel"

"¿Sabía usted que ..?"

"No, señora"

"No me llames señora, estoy mucho más joven que tú soldado"

"Major"

Dijo en un tono coqueto y rodé mis ojos

"El hecho de que de repente eres único y nuestros padres están haciendo el mambo horizontal no significa que usted está recibiendo una oportunidad conmigo"

Él se rió entre dientes con un acento del sur. Atrás quedó el color dorado de sus ojos y fue sustituido con el rojo vibrante, lo mismo con el futbolista.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

Futbolista pide y me encogí de hombros.

"Yo mato a todos"

"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para decirnos qué hacer?"

Blondie gruñó y le atravesó con una mirada dura y simplemente le cortó la cabeza con Kataklysmos. En expresión divertida futbolista Me encogí de hombros

"Ella me molestó"

Futbolista encendió un fuego en la chimenea masiva y los tres nos dejaron los vampiros desmembrados en ellos. Sin decir una palabra mamá vampiro simplemente entró en la chimenea por su cuenta y el fuego de inmediato capturado.

"¿Ella nunca hablan?"

Le pregunté a nadie en particular.

"No quiero a morir"

Futbolista exclamó. Yo le respondí sin mirar

"Tu madre patada en el culo de los próximos milenios, si te mato, el futbolista"

"Futbolista? I like it!"

Negué con la cabeza riendo entre dientes y sacó mi teléfono. Puesto que no había seres humanos a su alrededor se volvió a su forma real y lo coloqué sobre la mesa grande.

"¿Quién es tu madre?"

Preguntó Jasper y me tiró un dracma de oro en el agua

"Iris"

Le contesté que apunta a un tatuaje en el brazo masiva de los vampiros. El tatuaje era un pequeño arco iris. Futbolista me miró como si yo estuviera loco.

"¡Oh, Iris, diosa del arco iris, aceptar mi oferta. Me gustaría hablar con Aro en Volterra"

La diosa aceptó mi oferta y en unos instantes pude ver en la pequeña fuente una imagen de la sala del trono.

"Aristomenis, Kinstantine, Marko ¿cómo estás?"

Bajé la cabeza de ellos y que imitaba mis acciones.

"Todo está bien Isabella joven. ¿Y usted?"

"Cerca de la edad adulta por fin!"

Los tres se echó a reír.

"Usted sabe que no van con estos nombres nunca más"

Marko me regañó y me asintió con la cabeza obedientemente.

"Aro, Cayo y Marcus. Yo prefiero los originales, aunque"

Me dijo sonriendo.

"Uno debe tener con la señora tiempos jóvenes. ¿Por qué te llamas?"

Cayo jamás los encantadores y agradable exigió

"Había una brecha aquí y su cuidado ha despegado. Sin embargo, tengo dos semidioses volvió vampiros para usted. Van a ser un activo si así lo desean para ayudarle"

Hice un gesto a los vampiros en la habitación conmigo y me senté a verlos interactuar, discutir y llegar a un acuerdo.

"Debemos crear un juego"

Un gran caminante, dijo Aro. Asentí con la cabeza

"Debemos, su pasado demasiado tiempo. Hay que programar un juego de celebración, tengo la sensación de que no tardará mucho"

Poco después de los arreglos se hicieron que decir adiós.

"¿Qué juego? Quiero entrar!"

Emmett - como su nombre era - preguntó con la felicidad que existía la costumbre de todos los niños de Iris. Me sonrió de nuevo, siento mucho más ligero, por primera vez en meses y me recosté en mi sillón.

"En la antigua Grecia, justo después de los dioses griegos ayudó a los vampiros derrocar a los rumanos que se les presentó a un juego ..."


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Percy aprende a conducir

Después de poner los vampiros en un avión con destino a Italia, me subí a mi coche y silbando me dirigí a casa de Charlie. Él no estaba solo. Percy estaba sentado frente a él en busca mortificado. Charlie estaba en el teléfono.

"Perce?"

"Hey"

El niño fue sometido. Dejé caer mi bolso y fue a sentarse junto a él.

"Perce? ¿Cuál es la miel pasa?"

"Estoy cumplir dieciséis años el mes que viene"

"Oh, Perce!"

Lo abracé y lo sostuvo cerca de dejar gritar sus frustraciones. Charlie volvió a la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Charlie, se trata de Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón y, probablemente, el semidiós profetizó que, o bien guardar o matar a Olimpo. Percy esto es Charlie Swan, hijo de Poseidón".

"Profetizado?"

Charlie me pidió. Puse los ojos y situado la profecía.

_"Un mestizo de los Dioses Mayores,_

_deberá llegar a dieciséis, contra todo pronóstico_

_Y ver el mundo en el sueño eterno_

_el alma del héroe, espada maldita segará_

_Una sola opción deberá terminar sus días_

_Olympus para conservar o demoler._

Percy es el Demigod sólo de los tres grandes desde los años 50 que todavía está en torno a "

Charlie parecía desorientado, así que siguió hablando

"Justo después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que la profecía fue dada. Oficialmente los Tres Grandes dejó de tener hijos con el pretexto de que su descendencia no ha abandonado la lucha y en realidad comenzó la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La verdad es que tenían miedo de la profecía hecho realidad"

"¿Y yo qué?"

Charlie y exclamó: Puse los ojos.

"Todos engañado"

Yo con cara de palo

"Poseidón tuvo usted y Percy. Zeus tuvo Thalia quien se sacó de la equasion al convertirse en una cazadora de Artemisa hace unos meses. Hades tenía dos hijos, así, Nico y Bianca. Bianca murió y Nico es demasiado joven. Sin embargo todo el mundo es se vende en Percy es el héroe profetizado "

Hice un gesto a Percy, que utilizó mi seno izquierdo, como almohada y se fue rápido y dormir profundamente.

"¿Cómo aros muchos se le hacen saltar a través de?"

Charlie me preguntó papá con sus instintos en alerta roja

"Demasiados"

Le respondí.

"Tenemos que llamar a sus padres de Bella. Deben estar muy preocupados"

Charlie insistió y yo asentí con un bostezo. Me hacía cosquillas la nariz de Percy, hasta que confesó su número de casa mientras aún dormía, y lo llamó la mamá de Charlie

"La Sra. Jackson? ... Este es el sheriff Swan en Forks, Washington ... Se trata de su hijo, Percy? ... No, no, él está bien, no te preocupes ... Nuestros hijos comparten el mismo padre, ma ' am. Bueno, Sally entonces. me voy a Nueva York a mí mismo por lo que está bien si lo traigo conmigo? .. Sí, sí, yo lo anotaba. Nos vemos pronto ma .. Sally. Buenas noches "

Charlie colgado el teléfono, con las mejillas más débil de color rojo. Levanté una ceja, pero fingió no verme y me ayudó a sentar Percy al sofá para dormir

"Que ves en la mañana del Sheriff"

Yo bromeaba y Charlie cerró la puerta de la habitación que no tiene respuesta. Me reí

Al día siguiente el sol del verano fue muy alto y brillante, y que nos llena de viaje por carretera. Pensamos en volar, pero sus tres hijos de Poseidón en un plano? No hay necesidad de ser el COD para un montón de gente ... Charlie tomó una licencia de ausencia para el verano con mi educación universitaria futuro como un ardid.

Percy, que se había quedado dormido sobre mí ayer todavía estaba en silencio y mirando por la ventana. Charlie estaba en cuestión y, francamente, yo también me volví hacia atrás en mi asiento, haciendo caso omiso de la alta velocidad de Charlie estaba conduciendo.

"Perce?"

"¿Sí?"

"Lo que sucedió en el laberinto?"

Percy saltó

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso"

Lucas me dijo en mis sueños

"No importa. Lo que importa es lo que pasó y por qué estás así"

Percy suspiró y se pasó el pelo con los dedos

"Annabeth tiene una misión y un grupo de nosotros fuimos en el laberinto para encontrar Dédalo"

"Esperar. El Dédalo?"

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y exclamó Percy. Yo les condujo de nuevo en marcha

"¿Y ahora qué?"

Mientras que en el laberinto, Tyson y Grover dejar el grupo para buscar el pan perdido a Dios. Yo y Annabeth encontramos nuestro camino a la Triple G Ranch, donde nos enteramos de que Nico se lleva a cabo allí en contra de su voluntad. Nos las arreglamos para conseguir Nico libre, pero él estaba tan fuera de lo perdido en la ira que Euritión de acuerdo en cuidar Nico "

"Parece sencillo hasta ahora. ¿Y ahora qué?"

-Preguntó Charlie.

"Nos encontramos en el Monte Saint Helens en la forja de Hefesto donde un grupo de telekhines estaban usando para forjar la guadaña de Kronos. Le dije a Annabeth correr y decirle a Hefesto lo que está sucediendo, mientras que yo le diera tiempo para escapar. Ella me dio un beso "

Expresión de Starry Eyed Percy era tan lindo que hizo Charlie entre dientes

"Amor joven"

Eso hizo que Percy congelar y volver a la historia.

"I Fought the telekhines y creó una explosión en la montaña me hace la tierra en Ogigia con Calypso".

"Espera, el Calypso? El mismo que fue atrapado en su isla para apoyar a sus Kronos?"

Le pregunté a Percy.

"Sí, ella me cuidó hasta que Hefesto llegó y me dijo que fue dado por muerto así que me fui de Calypso y se fue al campamento. Nos dimos cuenta de que necesitábamos un clarividente mortal, para que nos ayude y le pregunté a Raquel"

Me eché a reír de eso. Charlie levantó una ceja espesa.

"Rachel está enamorada de Percy, Percy le gusta Annabeth y Annabeth no admitirá a sí misma que le gusta lo nuevo"

Le dije en broma elegir ignorar el hecho de que Annabeth también tiene los hots para mi Lucas. Percy fue tan roja como una farola.

"Dejar al niño solo Bella y tomar el volante"

Charlie se puso del lado de Percy en el que sin dejar de reír que se puso al volante mientras que Charlie entró en el asiento de atrás con Percy para picar en los chips juntos.

"Ella estuvo de acuerdo para que nos ayuden con el tiempo llegamos al taller de Dédalo. Nos enteramos de que Quintus que trabajaba en el campo y Dédalo son una y la misma y que sólo quería saber si el campo tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir al ataque de Lucas ejército, que según él no lo hacemos. "

Charlie puso los ojos murmurando sobre lo molesto que los niños de Athena son reflejo de mis sentimientos. Percy decidió no hacerle caso (a pesar de que una pequeña sonrisa en los labios) y se encendió

"Las fuerzas de Lucas entró en el taller con Nico capturado, que fue atraído de nuevo en el laberinto. Hemos escapado del ataque, pero Dédalo se quedó atrás. Rachel vio una salida directa a la fortaleza de Titán en Otris montaje, así que fui a echar un vistazo al usar Annabeth Yankees Cap "

"Lo que la tapa?"

Charlie interrumpió.

"Annabeth tiene una capa de invencibilidad. Si usted lo usa usted se convierte en invencible"

Yo le respondí que Percy estaba ocupado bebiendo un poco de coca.

"Como Harry Potter?"

"Ahora, ¿qué lo dices ..."

Percy trató de ignorar el jab, pero fracasó estrepitosamente y se reía.

"He encontrado un ataúd con el cuerpo de Lucas en él"

Di un grito ahogado y perdió el control del coche que derrapó por la pista por un momento.

"¿Estás bien Bella?"

-Preguntó Percy y yo asentí.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?"

Percy estudió mi cara y se fue en silencio

"Ethan Nakamura, un semidios no reclamados, juró su lealtad a Kronos, causando Kronos para ser revivido en el cuerpo de Lucas. Me escapé antes de que me pudo alcanzar"

Terminó en silencio. Me obligué a contener las lágrimas. Eso explica por qué vi a Lucas en mis sueños como el chico que conocí y por qué se despidió.

"Después de que regresamos a las fuerzas del campo de Luke atacó"

"¿Te refieres a Kronos"

-Lo interrumpí-.

"La batalla parecía perdida hasta que Grover usa el poder de Pan (pánico) para asustar a los monstruos en el laberinto. Dédalo entonces sacrificó su propia vida para que el laberinto se destruyó"

Charlie pasó un brazo alrededor de Percy, que terminó su historia en un susurro

"El día que nos fuimos al campo, ayer, le pedí a Annabeth por qué estaba tan triste y me dijo que la última línea de la profecía estaba a punto de Lucas. Ella perdió un amor a un destino peor que la muerte"

Percy se quedó dormido y entonces no pude evitar la burla.

"Estás bien Bella?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Vamos a decir que esta batalla se convirtió en personal de Charlie"

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de horas hasta que Percy se despertó y Charlie le dijo que tomara el volante.

"No sé cómo conducir"

Percy exclamó, pero Charlie se rió entre dientes solamente.

"Tú eres chaval casi dieciséis. Tienes que aprender"

Lo último que oí antes de cerrar mis ojos era de Charlie menos de la instrucción cómica de abrocharse el cinturón.


End file.
